¡Es hora de ladrar (o cazar) al Shogun!
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: Los Yorozuya de Gin-san por fin parecen haber conseguido un trabajo decente... aunque fuera en medio del bosque, de noche. ¡Y todo marcha "bien"!; hasta que se encuentran con los Shisengumi. Ugh. ¿A partir de ahí? Un problema tras otro, tras otro. ¿Lo importante del caso?: Además de encontrar a Sadaharu, deberán de... ¿salvar al Shogun? [GinHiji, OkiKagu, KonTae, ShinYama] [PAUSA]
1. Cherry Boy

**Advertencias:** Estupideces muchas, Pairings Varios, y lo que dice la descripción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** GINTAMA PERTENECE AL GORI-AUTOR-SAMA. :')

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **CAPÍTULO 1: SIN LUZ HASTA GAFOTAS PODRÍA FINGIR NO SER UN _CHERRY BOY_**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

–Eh, Kagura-chan. Esto... ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo...?

–Seguir a Sadaharu.

–Eso lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Pero... ¡¿Por qué demonios llevas la linterna apagada cuando vamos por el bosque en medio de la noche?!

–Ah, gafotas, gafotas...

–Eh, Gin-san. Mi nombre es Shinpachi.

–Oh, cierto. Gracias. Ah, Pachi-kun, Pachi-kun...

–¡Eeeeh! ¡Lo estás haciendo para joder, ¿verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?!

–¡SHHHH! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! VAS A ESPANTAR A NUESTRA VÍCTIMA, SÍ.

–¡NO LO DIGAS COMO SI FUÉRAMOS A ASESINAR A ALGUIEN!

–Quitarle la libertad a algo es como matarlo... Hablando de matar... ¡¿PODÉIS DEJAR DE GRITAR?! ¡¿O QUERÉIS QUE YO ME ENCARGUE DE HACEROS CALLAR PARA SIEMPRE?!

–La culpa es del cuatro-ojos, sí.

–Bien, entonces empezaremos por él...

–Eh, eh, ¡esperad!, ¡ESPERAD UN MOMENTOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ECHÁIS LAS CULPAS A MÍ?!

–Porque tú has sido el que ha roto nuestro precioso silencio, sí.

–Eso es ment-...

–Shinichi, Shinichi...

–Es Shinpachi.

–Ah.~ Cuántas cosas te quedan por aprender aún... ¿No te enseñó tu mamá que romper el silencio es de mala eduación?

–¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ALGO COMO ESO ES- ¡AHHHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS-

–O te callas o te mando al otro mundo, sí.

 _Silencio..._

–Mucho mejor, sí.

–Kagura, vas aprendiendo. Me enorgulleces.

–...Eh, todos... Lo siento, pero, ahora yendo en serio... ¿No sería mejor si encendieseis la linterna? Esto está muy oscuro...

–Si la encendemos no podremos encontrar lo que buscamos, sí.

–Shinpachi.

–Gracias por recordar mi nombre esta vez.

–...Gafotas--

–¡EH! ¡YA VALE!

–Lo que buscamos sólo se encuentra en la oscuridad. Si encendiéramos la linterna, huiría.

–¡¿VAS A IGNORAR QUE EN TODO LO QUE VAMOS DE CAPÍTULO NO ME HAS LLAMADO POR MI NOMBRE NI UNA SOLA VEZ?!

–¡GIN-CHAN, GIN-CHAN!

–¿Sí, Kagura?

–Pero no me ignoréis...

–¡Parece que Sadaharu ha encontrado algo, sí!

–¡¿En serio?! ¡Enciende la linterna, que no veo un pimiento!

–¡Síííííí!

La linterna se encendió, dejando ver un débil haz de luz que apuntaba entre la maleza mientras los tres Yorozuya corrían en dirección a donde Kagura decía que Sadaharu había encontrado algo.

–¡¿Por qué sólo podemos encender la linterna sin discutir cuando lo dice Gin-san?! –se quejó —cuándo no— el gafotas **(S: Eh, autora-san, ¿no cree que se está pasando? / N/A: ...¿sabías que mañana hay un concierto de Otsuu-chan? / S: ¡¿EN SERIO?! / N/A: NO. / S: . . .)** mientras los apuntaba con un dedo acusador y trataba de no tropezar con los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles.

–Porque él es el hombre aquí, sí.

–...Eso ha sonado muy machista, Kagura-chan. Y... ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN HOMBRE!

–Corrección: Eres unas gafas que llevan puesto a un eterno _cherry boy_ –esto último la chica lo pronunció con un mal acento inglés.

–¡¿AHHH?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ETERNO CHERRY BOY?!

De repente, los tres se detuvieron. Shinpachi **(S: Gracias)** y Kagura miraron a Gintoki, que miraba a todas partes con rapidez.

–Eh, ¿alguien ha visto a Sadaharu?

–¿Ah? ¿No iba delante tuya, Gin-san?

–Creí que estaría a punto de morderle la cabeza a Shinpachi para que se callase...

–¡¿QUIERES QUE SADAHARU ME-

–Eh.

–¿Por qué volvemos a estar con la linterna apagada...?

–...Vaya. Se ha roto, sí.

–Es una pena, una pena.

–¡¿CÓMO PODÉIS ACTUAR CON TANTA NORMALIDAD?! ¡¿SABÉIS ACASO CÓMO VOLVER A CASA SIN SADAHARU O UNA MISERABLE LINTERNA, PANDILLA DE ENCLENQUES?!

–¡Guau!

–Vayavayavaya... ¿Seré vidente? Jejeje...

–Sadaharu, buen chico.

–¡AHHHHH! ¡DUELE, DUELE, duele...! ¡Quitádmelo de la cabeza...! Comienzo a sentirme mareado...

–¿Lo dejamos así un rato más?

–Gin-san... Kagura-chan... ¿Por qué sois tan crueles...?

–Hn...

–¿Yorozuya-san?

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—


	2. Los Encuentros Inesperados

**Advertencias:**

Estupideces muchas, Pairings Varios, y lo que dice la descripción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** GINTAMA PERTENECE AL GORI-AUTOR-SAMA. :')

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **CAPÍTULO 2: LOS ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS NO SON SIEMPRE MALOS, SÓLO LA MAYORÍA DE LAS VECES**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

–¿Yorozuya-san?

De repente un haz de luz intenso cegó al trío, sin contar al gafotas **(S: ¡¿OTRA VEZ CON ESO?!)** , que no podía ver porque Sadaharu aún estaba mordiendo su cabeza.

–¿Mami, eres tú, sí?

Gintoki dio una colleja a Kagura inmediatamente.

–¡No es tu madre, idiota! Es una persona... –se puso una mano a modo de vísera y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver más allá de la luz a quien fuera que hubiera aparecido a tiempo de salvarlos.

La persona salvadora se dio cuenta de este gesto y se alumbró a sí misma la cara con la potente linterna, haciendo sombras en sus facciones que le daban un aspecto de personaje recién salido de una película de terror. Sin embargo, se trataba de alguien que todos reconocieron al instante.

–¿ _Simplón_? –preguntaron Gintoki y Kagura al unísono, con cara inexpresiva.

–¡¿A quién llamáis Simplón?! ¡ES YAMAZAKI, YAMAZAKI!

Ellos asintieron —sin prestar demasiada atención al simplón **(Y: ¿Qué insinúas...?)** — y se le acercaron seguidos de Shinpachi, al cual Sadaharu había soltado tras hacer sangrar "un poco".

–Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí a estás horas, sim-... Yamazaki?

El espía del Shinsengumi suspiró, dándose por vencido.

–Ibas a llamarme simplón de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad...?

Gintoki se encogió de hombros y alzó su mano para apoyarla en el hombro del Shinsengumi.

–Es la maldición de estar acostumbrado a algo, lo siento por ti, chico.

El espía lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, algo molesto. Gintoki se hurgó la nariz y miró alrededor, observando que se hallaban en una zona del bosque un tanto profunda y frondosa.

–Entiendo cómo te sientes, Yamazaki-san.

El chico alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con los ojos cansados de Shinpachi, que estaba tratando de parar la "pequeña" hemorragia que Sadaharu le había provocado.

–Gin-chan, Gin-chan, ¿qué es eso de allí, sí?

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la pequeña Amanto y la vieron subida a lo alto de un árbol, señalando hacia algún punto perdido en el bosque.

–¿Qué ves, Kagura?

–Un montón de luces y una hojata.

–Se dice "fogata".

–Eso.

El peliplateado miró a Yamazaki en busca de respuestas.

–Ah, eso. Debe de ser el campamento.

–¿Campamento? –cuestionó Shinpachi, queriendo asegurarse de haber oído bien.

El obsesionado con el bádminton miró a su compañero de penas y malos motes (gafotas, ehem ehem) **(S: ¡¿POR QUÉ HAS DICHO ESO?! ¡ESTABA BIEN TAL Y COMO ESTABA!)** asintiendo a la vez que escuchaba cómo Kagura y Gintoki salían corriendo hacia allí gritando "¡COMIDA, CALOR Y CAMA GRATIS!".

–Sí, el campamento del Shinsengumi.

–¿Está todo el Shinsengumi aquí?

Yamazaki asintió y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad —en dirección hacia donde habían salido disparados los otros dos—, con Shinpachi **(S: -Reverencias-)** a su lado.

–Estamos en una misión... o algo así.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "algo así"?

El mayor comenzó a explicarle al joven la actual situación del Shinsengumi, haciendo que el aprendiz de samurai incluso se compadeciera de él.

Mientras tanto, Gintoki y Kagura se habían detenido y estaban al acecho de algo que brillaba en la inmensa oscuridad que reinaba en el bosque.

–A la de 3 saltamos a por ello. Recuerda que nuestro dinero, la comida y la renta del alquiler de este mes y el anterior están en juego. Así que... 1...

La de los dos moñitos asintió.

Se colocaron en unas buenas posiciones.

–2...

Se prepararon...

–¡3!

Kagura le pateó el culo al samurái y lo hizo volar hacia donde estaba lo que habían visto, pero lo ocurrido no fue lo que se esperaban, en absoluto.

La luz que habían visto brillar entre los árboles se movió, evitando a Gintoki y mirando a la chica con ojos de sorpresa que pronto pasaron a ser dos enormes estrellas.

–¡KAGURAAA! ¡HUYE! ¡AHORA! —le gritó el adicto a la Shônen Jump cogiendo a la "enorme luz" por las piernas antes de que esta saliera corriendo hacia ella.

La mencionada no se hizo de rogar y salió cagando leches en dirección a quién-sabe-dónde a toda prisa, con el pensamiento del adulto en el proceso: " _Gin-chan, te debo una... ¡Nunca te olvidaré, sí!_ "

Estaba tan concentrada en huir y en dedicar preocupados pensamientos al permanentado natural que no pudo evitar chocarse con algo duro —un árbol, pensó ella— y caer al suelo con un sonoro "PLOF!".

–Ay, ay... –se llevó una mano al culo mientras se levantaba con rapidez y lanzaba una patada a la "cosa" que le había hecho caer tan estrepitosamente, molesta.

Pero esa "cosa" agarró su pierna antes de que llegara a tocarle siquiera.

–¡¿A-Ah?! ¡Suéltame, tú, árbol inmundo! ¡Te denunciaré, sí! –comenzó a forcejear tratando de librarse, siendo soltada casi de inmediato y cayendo al suelo por segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos.

–Se nota que vives con ese adicto a los dulces... –señaló una voz masculina y grave antes de soltar un suspiro e iluminarse la cara con una potente linterna similar a la de Yamazaki, provocando unas sombras sinuosas y oscuras alumbrar su rostro, volviéndolo aún más terrorífico.

Kagura se quedó mirándolo con clara sorpresa y se puso en pie de un salto, retrocediendo unos pasos.

–¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, sí?!

–Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, mocosa.

Siguió retrocediendo. Retrocedió tanto que tropezó con una rama y se dobló el tobillo, dejando escapar un pequeño gritito de dolor mientras caía arrodillada en el suelo y su paraguas lila salía volando unos pocos metros lejos de ella. No era su día de suerte. Para nada.

–Eh, ¿estás bien?

Levantó la mirada y asintió poniendo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, no quería que ese sujeto se diera cuenta de su dolor. Estaba segura de no haberse roto ni hecho algún esguince en el tobillo, pero de todas formas le dolía.

–¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Algo como esto no me duele ni siquiera un poco, sí! ¡Juajajaja!

Un haz de luz la cegó en cuanto este se posó en sus ojos, así que los entrecerró y miró hacia otra parte. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta notó que era alzada del suelo y cogida como un saco de patatas.

–Eh. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —cuestionó con voz y cara neutras.

–Llevarte.

–Suéltame.

–No.

–Suéltame.

–No.

–Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, ¡suéltame, sí!

–Niña, no te imaginas con qué gusto lo haría –dijo el sujeto, tratando de mantener la calma–. Pero tengo como deber proteger a los civiles de Edō, y tú eres una aunque seas ilegal. ¿Entendido?

Ella soltó un "Hmph!" y giró la cabeza hacia otra parte dejando de patalear y golpear a la "buena alma" **(? : Eh, eh, ¡¿por qué has puesto eso entre comillas?! ¡¿Huh?!)** que la llevaba aún como si fuera un saco de patatas. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

–Eh, bastardo, si quieres ser un caballero conmigo al menos cógeme como a una princesa, ¿no? ¡De esta forma estoy incómoda, sí!

Él se limitó a refunfuñar por lo bajo y, pasando olímpicamente de discutir, la cogió tal y como ella le había pedido. La pelinaranja sonrió complacida y cerró los ojos.

–Eh, ni se te ocurra dormirte.

–Cállate... Esta civil se siente cansada, sí...

–...como sea. Sólo estate quietecita y callada, haz el favor.

Kagura asintió con levedad y se acomodó en los brazos de quien la llevaba. " _Esto realmente es más_ _cómodo de lo que creí..._ " fue lo último que pasó por su mente antes de caer dormida.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—


	3. En ocasiones, lo mejor es no ver nada

**Advertencias:** Estupideces muchas, Pairings Varios, y lo que dice la descripción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** GINTAMA PERTENECE AL GORI-AUTOR-SAMA. :')

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **CAPÍTULO 3: EN OCASIONES, LO MEJOR ES NO VER NADA Y RUN AWAAAAY**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Tras mucho andar, los tres distintos grupillos fueron arribando al campamento.

¿Huh? ¿Me decís que solo eran dos? Pues no. Eran tres.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Yamazaki y Shinpachi, que iba apoyado en el hombro del oficial debido al mareo que aún tenía por la pérdida de sangre.

Los segundos fueron Gintoki y la "luz gigante", que no era otro más que Isao Kondō, el Comandante del Shinsengumi, desnudo y untado en una sustancia fluorescente que lo hacía parecer una linterna gigante, o una luciérnaga gigante, mejor dicho.

Los terceros fueron Kagura y su "príncipe" Hijikata. Sí, Hijikata.

Y la persona que recibió a los tres grupos fue siempre la misma: el Capitán de la 1ª División del Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo.

Cuando llegó el primer grupo, se limitó a preguntarles qué había pasado con voz de zombi puesto que en realidad le importaba una mierda lo que al simplón o al cuatro-ojos de la Yorozuya **(Y y S: EEEH, ¡¿A QUÉ VIENE ESE TONO DESPECTIVO DE REPENTE?!)** les pasara.

A la llegada de los otros dos lo único que hizo fue mirarlos con fijeza, en especial a Gintoki, que le devolvió una mirada de pena como si estuviera diciendo "Te compadezco", la cual el castaño entendió sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho. Había sido a causa del Comandante-desnudo-luciérnaga-linterna-gigante-fosforescente. Pero en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado, tantos años con él te preparaban para cualquier cosa...

Cualquier cosa menos lo que vio cuando llegó el último grupo.

El Capitán estaba bostezando cuando los notó llegar. Los miró durante unos segundos fijamente. Se frotó los ojos. Los miró otra vez. Se trataba de la escena que nunca habría creído ir a presenciar: Hijidiota **(H: ¡¿QUIÉN ERES PARA LLAMARME ASÍ, SOUGO?!)** trayendo entre sus brazos al estilo princesa a la Chica China, la cual se hallaba profundamente dormida. Cómodamente dormida. Cómoda mientras iba abrazada a uno de los brazos del bastardo Vice-Comandante del Shinsengumi.

–¿Hijikata-san...? ¡¿KAGURA-CHAN?! ¡¿Cómo habéis acabado así--?! –se alertó Shinpachi antes de que Sougo pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada.

–Vayavayavaya... No sabía que te gustaran las menores, Hijikata-kun. / No sabía que fueras así de pervertido y pederasta, Oogushi-kun... –dijeron al unísono Kondō y Gintoki mirando al pelinegro con una mano en la barbilla y una extraña media sonrisa.

Hijikata se mantuvo en silencio, decidiendo que no valía la pena decir nada hasta que esos idiotas hubieran acabado con sus comentarios.

También sabía que aún no había llegado lo peor. Faltaba el comentario de la persona que le haría perder los estribos.

–¿Ah? ¿Hijidiota-san? –oyó la maldita voz de Sougo a sus espaldas a la vez que notaba algo frío apuntando a su nuca.

El filo frío del metal de una katana afilada.

–¿A quién crees que llamas "Hijidiota", bastardo...?

–Menuda sorpresa... –continuó este hablando, ignorando por completo la respuesta de su superior–. ¿Cómo es que te has vuelto un viejo verde interesado en mocosas pecho-plano sin que me enterara yo?

En cuanto acabó de decir aquella oración, tanto Hijikata como él se dieron cuenta de que Gintoki y Shinpachi habían huido a esconderse detrás de unos árboles y los miraban desde allí con algo similar a miedo en sus expresiones. Kondō y Yamazaki también habían retrocedido, por motivos similares.

–¿Por qué todos habéis-...

–SÁDICO, ¡BASTARDOOOOOOOO...! —tronó la voz de Kagura, más grave y mucho más potente de lo normal, al mismo tiempo que se veía su cuerpo siendo rodeado en creciente notoriedad por una aura de un rojo intenso.

Hijikata la soltó de inmediato y se apartó a tiempo de evitar que el castaño le cortara la cabeza.

Desenfundó su katana y comenzó a prepararse para ir tras el niñato de los cojones, pero la criaja de los Yorozuya se le había adelantado.

Observó sorprendido cómo ella y Sougo mantenían una pelea tan rápida que era difícil —casi imposible— de seguir, y aún más de distinguir quién ganaba o perdía. Iban arrasando por donde pasaban como si fueran un tornado, y habrían seguido así de no ser porque él mismo se colocó entre ellos y los cogió a ambos por el cuello, separándolos como si estuviera tratando con niños pequeños.

–Eh, eh, ya sois bastante mayorcitos como para--

–¡NO NOS INTERRUMPAS, HIJIDIOTA/PRÍNCIPE MAYORA! –gritaron los dos "mini-guerreros" al pelinegro a la vez que cada uno de ellos lo cogía de una manga y se impulsaban para lanzarlo por los aires.

Hijikata cayó en una tienda, rebotando y aterrizando de pie con tranquilidad.

Cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en los destructores de nuevo se dio cuenta que habían retomado su pelea donde la habían dejando, esta vez sumando a la pelea física una pelea verbal.

–Chicos, chicos, que haya paz... –trató de intervenir Kondō, acercándose con cuidado a la escena.

Ambos mencionados desatendieron un momento su encontronazo, y aunque Sougo no reaccionó, Kagura sí; pues ella, al contrario que él, no había visto antes al Comandante en plan "soy una luciérnaga desnuda gigante fosforescente" antes.

–¡UWAAAAAH! ¡UN GORILA-PELUDO-DESNUDO-ACOSADOR-LINTERNA-LUCIÉRNAGA-GIGANTE-FOSFORESCENTE, SÍ! –agarró al sádico por el cuello de su uniforme y lo lanzó contra "eso" al instante, haciendo a ambos hombres rodar por el suelo...

 _K.O._

Hijikata fumaba mientras observaba al Yorozuya y a su aprendiz aplaudir con cara de jueces al movido espectáculo que acababan de presenciar en tan corto lapso de tiempo.

–¿Co-Comandante...? ¿Ca-Capitán...?

Yamazaki se acercó a los dos que se encontraban en el suelo.

–Simplón, tráeme mi bazooka... –dijo con voz de funeral y un aura tan intensa como la de la China —pero de color azul— Okita, poniéndose en pie con bastante esfuerzo y lanzando una mirada fulminante a Kagura.

–¡A-A sus órdenes!

–Sougo, alto ahí. ¿Qué crees que haces, bastardo? Es sólo una niña –lo detuvo Hijikata, deteniendo a Yamazaki antes de que este consiguiera hacerse con el bazooka.

–¿Niña? Eso de ahí –señaló a la pelinaranja con un dedo– es un monstruo troglodita que tiene de niña sólo la fachada, y muchas veces tengo mis dudas hasta sobre eso...

–¡¿HUUUH?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, SÁDICO DE MIERDA?! ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE?! ¡¿HUH?!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban enzarzados en un duelo de nuevo. Pero al siguiente segundo Kagura había sigo cogida y retenida por Gintoki y Shinpachi mientras Sougo era apartado de ella por Hijikata y Yamazaki.

–¡CAPITÁÁÁÁÁN! ¡ALGO TERRIBLE HA OCURRIDO!

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la voz alarmada. Se trataba de Kamiyama, uno de los subordinados de la División del Shinsengumi de Sougo, un sadomasoquista que estaba "enamorado" (según él) **(Km: ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY! ¡EL CAPITÁN Y YO NACIMOS PARA ESTAR JUNTOS!)** del castaño.

–¿Qué pasa?

El de cortos mechones de pelo carbón y graciosas gafas de culo se acercó corriendo al joven. Era como si, de repente, Sougo hubiera olvidado la pelea que estaba teniendo con Kagura.

–¡He perdido la espada que me clavó en el culo hace exactamente 1 año, 6 meses y 15 días!

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el Capitán, enarcando una ceja.

–KAMIYAMA... –pronunció este con una voz que heló la sangre a Shinpachi y Yamazaki pero que no pareció afectar en lo absoluto al resto–. ¿PUEDES ACERCARTE? TE VOY A DAR OTRA COSA POR LA QUE PREOCUPARTE... –desenvainó su katana mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa totalmente sádica y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un brillo asesino.

–¡¿En serio?! –su subordinado se acercó a él al instante y le dio la espalda, poniendo en pompa su culo–. ¡DEME FUERTE, CAPITÁN OKITA!

Todos mantuvieron expresiones inexpresivas, todos excepto Kagura, que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

–¡CHICA CHINA...! ¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES? SERÁS LA SIGUIENTE...

–¡NI HABLAR! ¡CAPITÁN OKITA, YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE--

–¡VICE-COMANDANTEEEEE! ¡ALGO HORRIBLE HA OCURRIDO!

Sus cabezas giraron hacia otro de los Shinsengumi que acababa de llegar, calvo y robusto, pero con una cara de preocupación contagiosa.

–¿El qué?

El hombre miró a todas partes y luego se acercó a la oreja del de ojos azules, susurrando algo. Prontamente, el rostro del amante de la mayonesa se descompuso en una expresión compungida.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡LA MAYONESA NO PUEDE HABERSE ACABADO, NOOOO! –Hijikata se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la cabeza y la vista alzada hacia el cielo casi en completa desesperación.

Sougo se desatendió del asunto y dio tal patada a Kamiyama que lo mandó a volar por los aires unos cuantos metros más adelante. Kagura continuó con su ataque de risa haciendo que el castaño la maldijera por lo bajo mientras que Gintoki se hurgaba la nariz mirándolos a todos en silencio con sus ojos de pez muerto y Shinpachi y Yamazaki se miraban entre sí y se daban una palmada en la cara tal que "¿Por qué a mí?"

–¡COMANDANTEEEEEEEEEEE! –se escuchó al poco.

Dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y echaron un vistazo al oficial que acababa de llegar. Uno tan normal que no vale la pena ni describirlo **(? : OI, OI, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! ¡EL CUATRO-OJOS Y EL SIMPLÓN TAMBIÉN SON NORMALES! / S y Y: ¡PERO NOSOTROS SOMOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES! -lo patean-)**.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Kondō se reincorporó del suelo.

–¡UWAAAAAH! ¡EL GORILA-PELUDO-DESNUDO-ACOSADOR-LINTERNA-LUCIÉRNAGA-GIGANTE-FOSFORESCENTE HA VUELTO A LA VIDA, SÍ! –y se llevó una patada en el estómago de parte de Kagura que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Afortunadamente, esta vez sí consiguió permanecer consciente.

–ES EL SHOGUN, HA DESAPARECIDO.

Los Shinsengumi que se hallaban allí presentes abrieron los ojos como platos. Yamazaki se fue un momento corriendo a toda prisa y volvió con un megáfono al minuto; megáfono que no tardó en pasar al Comandante.

– **A TODOS LOS OFICIALES DEL SHINSENGUMI, A TODOS LOS OFICIALES DEL SHINSENGUMI. EL SHOGUN HA DESAPARECIDO, LEVANTAOS Y MOVED ESE CULO. ENCONTRADLO Y TRAEDLO DE VUELTA CON VIDA. ¡PRONTO!** –ordenó, pasando luego a repetir el mensaje un par de veces más.

–¿Shogun, dices? –habló Gintoki pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hijikata con una sonrisa de troll avariciosa en sus labios mientras el gorila los dejaba medio sordos a todos.

El Vice-Comandante suspiró, con una vena palpitándole en la sien.

–Esto no os incumbe, Yorozuya.

–¿No crees que será más fácil encontrar al Shogun con el olfato de nuestro querido perro Sadaharu, Oogushi-kun?

–Hablando de eso... ¿Dónde está él? –intervino Shinpachi, mirando alrededor.

–¿Quién?

–Sadaharu.

Casi al instante se formó un buen revuelo de hombres corriendo de aquí para allá y, para cuando Kondo quiso acabar con la última repetición del mensaje, todos los oficiales se habían marchado y el campamento había quedado vacío; o lo estaría si no fuera por los Yorozuya y los pocos oficiales del Shinsengumi que se habían quedado (Kondō, Hijikata, Sougo y Yamazaki).

Kagura cogió el megáfono y se lo arrebató al Comandante del Shinsengumi con rapidez, encendiéndolo y gritando:

— **¡SADAHARUUUU, CHICOOOO! ¡VUELVE CON MAMI SHIN-CHAN, PAPI GIN-SAN Y TU HERMANITA KAGURA-NEE-CHAN, SÍ! ¡SADAHARUUUU, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡VUELVEEEE!**

No hubo respuesta.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—


	4. Los asientos ninja son la última moda

**Advertencias:** Estupideces muchas, Pairings Varios, y lo que dice la descripción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** GINTAMA PERTENECE AL GORI-AUTOR-SAMA. :')

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **CAPÍTULO 4: LOS ASIENTOS NINJA SON LA ÚLTIMA MODA**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

–¡KAGURA-CHAAAN! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

–¡SADAHARUUUU, NO TE PREOCUPES, TU QUERIDA HERMANITA TE ENCONTRARÁ, SÍ!

–ESPERAAA, ESPERA UN MOMENTO, ¡NO PUEDES IR SOLA AL BOSQUE, KAGURA-CHAN!

–Déjala. Con un poco de suerte se la come un oso.

–¡CIERRA EL PICO, SÁDICO! ¡TODO ESTO ESTO ES TU CULPA, SÍ!

–...¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, China? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

–¡DEBERÍAS HABERME DEJADO SEGUIR DURMIENDO CUANDO LLEGAMOS!

–Siento interrumpir, pero... ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER DORMIR CON LA DESAPARICIÓN DE SADAHARU, KAGURA-CHAN?!

–¡SI HUBIERA SEGUIDO DURMIENDO AHORA NO ESTARÍA EN ESTA PESADILLA Y SADAHARU NO HABRÍA DESAPARECIDO, SÍ!

–Kagura, Kagura, ¿no te das cuenta que estás acusando a la persona equivocada?

–¿Por qué lo dices, Gin-chan...?

–Está claro que el culpable de la desaparición de Sadaharu es Oogushi-kun.

–¡ES _HIJIKATA_ , NO _OOGUSHI_! Y por otra parte, ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ PINTO YO EN TODO ESTO?!

–Has espantado a nuestra querida mascota con tu olor a Súper friki de la comida para perros caducada, Tō~sshi~.

–NO ME LLAMES ASÍ.

–Hijikata-san, deberías arder en el infierno por lo que has hecho...

–¡UWAAAAH! SOUGOOOO... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES DISPARÁNDOME AHOR-... EEEHHH, ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DISPARAS TÚ TAMBIÉN, CHICA DE LOS YOROZUYA?!

–SI NO OLIERAS A MAYONESA SADAHARU NO ESTARÍA PERDIDO, SÍ, ¡AHORA MISMO PODRÍA ESTAR TENIENDO PROBLEMAS CON WNN THE P00#!

–Kagura-chan... ¿No habías dicho que la culpa era de Okita...?

–Shinpachi, mejor dejarlos...

–Jamás me esperé esto de ti, Tōsshi... No pensé que a parte de Chinacon serías un psicópata espanta mascotas...

–Ko-Kondō-san... ¿Qué demonios es un Chinacon? ¿Eh? No me digas que te crees las idioteces que estos buenos para nada están diciendo--

–¡PRÍNCIPE MAYORA/HIJIDIOTA-SAN, MUEREEE...!

-¡MORIOS VOSOTROS, JODIDOS MOCOSOS!

–Eh, tranquilizaros todos ya. Con la cabeza caliente no pensaremos nunca con clarida--

–¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA, GAFOTAS!

Ante esto, el chico fue a deprimirse a la típica esquinita emo. Yamazaki se apresuró en ir con él para intentar animarlo por medio de anécdotas similares y muchas cosas peores que a él le habían pasado.

–¡GIIIIIIINNN-SAAANNN!

Acosadora salvaje apareció.

Gintoki usó Patada Reflejo.

Patada Reflejó activó el "Modo Masoquista".

Patada Reflejo resultó muy poco efectiva.

Sarutobi pierde 50 puntos de gafas.

–¡¿Por qué siempre me humillas de esta manera?! ¡Eres cruel...! –reprochó ella en el suelo con una pose sexy, abochornada y ruborizada–. ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Dame más, máaaas!

–¿Sacchan-san? –la llamó Kondo sin fijarse mucho en la situación–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo... eh... esto... ¡E-Estaba dando una vuelta y me perdí! Pero entonces oí su voz... –se puso en pie y se abrazó a la pierna de Hijikata–. ¡Tu voz es inconfundible, Gin-san! ¡Hazme gritar tu nombre! ¡Átame tal y como lo prometiste aquella vez!

–Eh... Yo no soy "Gin-san" –respondió Hijikata sacudiendo su pierna con un par de venitas palpitando en su rostro mientras intentaba librarse de ella, provocando que se aferraba con mayor fuerza a la vez que se sonrojaba y pedía que "la atara" en lugar de ello.

–¿Qué hace esa "M" aquí?

–Acosar a Gin-chan, sí.

–¿Acosar?

Kagura se limitó a asentir. Tanto ella como el sádico estaban mirando la escena con cara de póker mientras los otros seguían discutiendo. La pelinaranja no tenía ni idea de cuándo había llegado el imbécil a su lado, pero su presencia... la molestaba.

–Eh, Sacchan-san –esta vez se trataba de Shinpachi, quien volvía con Yamazaki, más animado aunque aún algo desanimado por lo de antes.

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me has llamado por mi nombre, Gin-san! –ella soltó a Hijikata y saltó hacia Yamazaki, confundiéndolo con Gintoki... de nuevo.

–¡¿A-Ah?! ¡ _No es Gin-san, es Yamazaki_!

–¿Qué haces imitando a Zura, Zaki...?

– **SILEEEEENCIO.**

De inmediato todos se quedaron quietos y callados, viendo dos lucecitas verdes brillando amenazadoramente en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, por entre las hojas de unos arbustos random.

–¿Vais a comenzar a buscar al Shogun y a Sadaharu ya o qué, panda de inútiles? Vais a hacer que escriba más de lo necesario y no tengo ni tanto tiempo ni tantas ganas.

–Pero Autora-san, eres tú quien nos hace hacer est--

– **A callar, Pachi. Poneos ahora mismo a trabajar o _Hedoro_ aparecerá para asesinaros a todos con el polen que viene como extra junto a su amor por las flores.**

–¡A SUS ÓRDENES, AUTORA-SAMA! ¡PERDONE NUESTRA IDIOTEZ!

—o—o—o—

En la siguiente escena, todos aparecían sentados alrededor de la fogata del campamento, con caras o bien serias o bien inexpresivas, perfectamente escarmentados por la bronca que la genial autora les había echado **(S: Eh, baja de las nubes, autora inútil. / N/A: ¡Sou! ¿Quieres que te haga besar al gorila? ¿HM? / S: OHHH, SUBLIME AUTORA, ¡DEME UN AUTÓGRAFO PARA PONER EN LA COMIDA DE HIJIDIOTA Y QUE SE AHOGUE CON ÉEEL!)**.

–Bien, comencemos, eh... –rompió Kondō el silencio, paseando su mirada por los presentes–. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Manita de Gintoki arriba.

–¿Por qué no estamos en un nuevo capítulo?

–Yorozuya, ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a la autora?

–¡Dejad de nombrarla, sí, o aparecerá con Hedoro y nos matarán a todos!

Concordaron en obedecer a eso con un rápido asentimiento conjunto.

–¿Más preguntas?

Mano de Okita arriba.

–¿Sí, Sougo?

–¿Por qué seguimos aquí en vez de estar buscando al Shogun, Kondō-san?

–Porque tenemos que idear algún plan para buscar al Shogun y a Sadasara.

–Es Sadaharu.

Manito arriba.

–¿Sí, Tōsshi?

–¿Por qué tenemos que hacernos cargo de encontrar al perro de este trío de idiotas, Kondō-san? Que se busquen la vida por sí mismos...

–Vayavayavaya, Hijikata-kun, Hijikata-kun... Eso ha sido cruel de tu parte. ¿No ves que no podemos irnos de aquí sin tener al menos una linterna? ¿Huh? ¿Estás ciego? ¿O puede ser que tu cabeza esté vacía? ¿Quizás llena de mayonesa? ¿Hmmmm?

–Yorozuya, respeta los turnos de palabra, ¿o es que tu mamá no te enseñó que interrumpir a los demás está mal, huh? ¿Puede que tu cabeza esté vacía? ¿Quizás tienes tanta azúcar en ella que ya te impide pensar claramente? ¿HMMMM?

Las chispas saltaban entre ellos mientras se miraban de cerca, luciendo ambos sendas sonrisas irritadas.

–Eh, eh, calma –el Comandante soltó una risilla nerviosa y entonces fijó su mirada en Hijikata, tratando de parecer serio–. Somos policías, la ley, los salvadores y representantes de la justicia, samuráis, hombres con hon--

–Corta el rollo, gorila.

–...es nuestro deber encontrar a ese perro, Tōsshi.

Mano de Shinpachi arriba.

–Me parece bien todo esto, pero... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAMOS SENTADOS SOBRE SACCHAN-SAN?!

–Ella se ha ofrecido, sí. Es de mala educación declinar una oferta tan generosa, uh-huh –contestó Kagura asintiendo como si lo supiera todo sobre el universo **(K: ¡¿LO SÉ TODO?! ¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TAMBIÉN SÉ CÓMO CREAR SUKONBU?! ¡¿PODRÉ TENER TODO EL SUKONBU QUE QUIERA CUANDO QUIERA Y COMO QUIERA, SÍ?!)** , como si fuera lo más normal del mundo **(K: No me ignores... -apunta a la cabeza de la autora con su paraguas- / N/A: -le da sukonbu para que se calle- / K: -es feliz-)**.

–Kagura está en lo cierto, ¿no sabías que los asientos ninja son el último grito en moda hoy en día, gafotas? Qué anticuado... –apoyó Gintoki a la chica, poniendo la misma cara que ella.

–Yo tampoco lo sabía, Shinpachi-kun –animó Yamazaki a su amigo viendo que comenzaba a desanimarse nuevamente.

Mano de Kagura arriba.

–¿Podemos buscar ya a Sadaharu, sí?

–¿Tienes algún plan, China?

–¡Podríamos atraerlo con perritas! ¡Y sukonbu, sí!

–El sukonbu lo quieres para ti, Kagura-chan...

–Nadie te preguntó, _cherry boy_ –contestó ella en un tono tan gélido como el hielo, lanzándole una mirada asesina que nadie esperaba.

Mientras Shinpachi volvía a hundirse en una espiral depresiva, dándose por vencido, Kondō y los demás se quedaron un momento en silencio.

–Sólo tenemos 4 linternas, y el bosque es muy grande. Lo mejor sería dividirnos en--

Antes de acabar de hablar, Yamazaki vio que Gintoki, Okita, Kagura e Hijikata ya habían comenzado a andar hacia la salida principal del campamento que se adentraba de lleno en el bosque, llevándose consigo 2 linternas.

–¿Por qué siento que he sido totalmente ignorado...?

Mientras nuestros dos aburridos personajes **(S y Y: ¡¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON ABURRIDOS?! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE DAN TOQUES DE HUMOR A ESTO! / N/A: Yo nunca he dicho eso, sois relleno. / S y Y: ... -doble depresión- / N/A: Q-Que era broma, jo.)** se intentaban animar y hablaban con Kondō sobre el asunto, el resto...

–¡Gin-chan! ¡Olvídate del Shogun, tenemos que encontrar a Sadaharu, sí!

–No, no, no. Si encontramos al Shogun tendremos dinero para pagar al menos una mansión y ¡todos los dulces y la comida que queramos tener!

–Yorozuya, ¿no te he dicho ya que esto no te incumbe?

–¿Crees que me importa? ¡La libertad de los samurai es algo que hay que proteger a toda costa!

–Maestro, no diga frases "cool" sólo para ocultar que quiere llevarse toda la recompensa consigo...

–Sádico, ¿qué demonios haces...? –preguntó Kagura en un tono neutro al sentir al chico apoyándose sobre su cabeza, como si fuera una especie de soporte, apuntándole con la luz intensa de la linterna a la cara.

–China, se llama "acomodarse", ¿sabes lo que significa? ¿O hace falta que busquemos a alguna madre que te lo explique de manera que tu cerebro de niña de 3 años lo comprenda? –sonrío de lado mirándola con burla.

Como premio se llevó un rápido y doloroso codazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, abrazándose por reflejo.

–¡¿Por qué me pegas, mocosa del diabl--... ¿Pasa algo? –se quedó observándola con cierta curiosidad al ver su expresión de miedo y preocupación, tratando de erguirse.

Ella volteó hacia él apuntándole a los ojos con la linterna, por una vez tenía algo que decirle que no fueran insultos o maldiciones.

–Son Gin-chan y el Príncipe Mayora. Nos han dejado, sí.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta al campamento...

–Yamazaki, ve con mi cuñado. Yo llevaré a esta tía al hospital, parece que ha quedado realmente inconsciente.

–Bien, Shin-chan, vam--... ¿Shinpachi-kun? ¡SHINPACHII-KUUUNNN!

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—


	5. Nunca dejes a tu rival

**Advertencias:**

Estupideces muchas, Pairings Varios, y lo que dice la descripción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** GINTAMA PERTENECE AL GORI-AUTOR-SAMA. :')

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **CAPÍTULO 5: NUNCA DEJES A TU RIVAL LLEVAR LA LA LINTERNA**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

–¡Shin-chan! ¡Shinpachi-kun! ¡Cuatro-ojos! ¡Cuñado! ¡Cuñadito, responde! –se unió a la llamada Gori-- Kondō tan pronto como vio al chico de los Yorozuya desmayarse allí mismo. Su voz era aguda como la de una madre, su cara deformada de tal forma que parecía una especie de hembra gorila alerta y preocupada.

El espía del Shinsengumi no le dio mucha importancia a esto, estaba ocupado tratando de analizar lo ocurrido... Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

–¿Ah...? –Yamazaki divisó algo entre el pelo del joven, se acuclilló y lo sacó de un tirón–. ¿Esto es--?

–Una estrella ninja, en efecto –respondió la voz de la chica que habían creído inconsciente.

Yamazaki y Kondō giraron lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, topándose con que –por raro que pareciera– sus gafas estaban más que bien colocadas sobre el puente de su nariz y su postura era más que de confiada, rozando lo arrogante. Casi de engreída, se podría decir.

–¿Por qué has lanzado un shuriken a Shinp--

Desde ahí, para Yamazaki todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Sarutobi no le dio tiempo ni a acabar la frase antes de sacar unas estrellas ninja de la nada y sonreír como solo una asesina de élite sabe hacerlo antes de llevarse consigo el alma de sus objetivos. Iba a lanzarlas, pero Kondō reaccionó más rápido y se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo un rugido que muchos orangutanes podrían llegar a envidiar.

–¡Zaki! ¡Llévate a mi querido cuñado de aquí! –ordenó mientras trataba de sujetar a la ninja, que no dejaba de morderle, pegarle, patearle y forcejear para que la soltara.

–¡De ninguna... manera! –replicó ella.

Con un rápido movimiento, el Comandante pronto se vio cubierto de natto hasta los pies. Tras comprobar que el moreno no se podía mover, ella giró hacia Yamazaki y su "saco de patatas" –Shinpachi, ejem–.

–Os toca, queridos... Deberíais saber que Gin-san es de MI propiedad... Y ahora que él no está, lo más conveniente sería enseñaros lo que pasa cuando una ninja asesina de los más altos niveles se cabrea, ¿no creéis...?

Yamazaki pasó saliva por su garganta y salió corriendo, llegando a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kondo sujetando con firmeza por los pies a la acosadora de Gintoki. " _¡QUEDA UN LARGO CAMINO POR DELANTEEE!_ ", recordó mentalmente mientras corría a toda prisa entre los árboles en dirección a la cabaña que el Shinsengumi tenía alquilada desde hacía un buen tiempo y en la cual sabía que encontraría medicinas suficientes para curar la herida sangrante en la cabeza del inconsciente. No era como si quisiera aprovecharse y presumir, pero... conocía todos los caminos cercanos al campamento de memoria y, por lo tanto, no deberían de tener problema alguno en llegar pronto a su destino. **(G: Y eso no es presumir, ¿hm? / Y: No hay necesidad de delatarme, Yorozuya-san..., j-jaja. / G: Acabas de hacerlo tú solo, simplón.)**

—o—o—o—

En algún lugar del bosque, dos pares de pisadas se oían avanzar por entre las hierbas y la maleza, y los tonos de unas voces subían a medida que cierta "interesante" discusión iba alcanzando su clímax.

–¡Te digo que no puedes llevar la linterna porque si un oso del dulce apareciera, tu mayonesa no serviría de nada y acabaríamos por perder la linterna en la barriga del oso junto con nuestras vidas! –dejó de andar para tironear de la linterna que el pelinegro tenía en mano en ese momento.

Él tiró de su parte también, acercándose un poco al peliplateado sin inmutarse.

–¡Tú tampoco puedes llevarla! ¡Si apareciera un oso del dulce, tu leche de fresa solo agrandaría su apetito y sus ganas de devorarnos! ¡Además! ¡¿Cómo va a existir algo tan imposible como un oso del dulce?!

Un par de ojos marrón sanguinolento se posaron en azules gélidos mientras su dueño tiraba otra vez para intentar hacerse con la linterna y acercaba otro poco su rostro a la del Vice-Comandante del Shinsengumi.

–Es el oso con el que todos los niños sueñan, ese que tiene de amigos a un cerdito y a un tigre, Oogushi-kun--

–¡NO ME JODAS! –lo cortó él, gritándole en la cara, doblemente irritado–. ¡DEJA DE METER A WYNI DE POCO EN ESTO! ¡NOS DEMANDARÁN POR COPYRIGHT!

–¡IMBÉCIL! ¡ERES UN AUTÉNTICO IMBÉCIL, TŌSSHI! ¡NI SIQUIERA HABÍA DICHO SU NOMBRE, ESTÚPIDO! –contraatacó Gintoki, gritando con el mismo tono de voz que el otro mientras sus manos lo sujetaban por el cuello del uniforme, sacudiéndolo un poco.

Hijikata soltó la linterna —dejándola caer al suelo, a sus pies— y lo cogió con ambas manos de la misma forma a la vez, manteniéndole la mirada mientras en los rostros de ambos era más que apreciable el enfado y la molestia que la simple presencia –y cercanía– del contrario les causaba.

–¡Tú...! –dijo alguien desde la oscuridad justo cuando el friki de la mayonesa iba a cantarle los cuarenta al adicto del azúcar–. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar de esa forma a MI Gin-san?

Ambos hombres giraron la cabeza un poco aún sin separarse, pero aflojando ligeramente el agarre, para mirar hacia donde la linterna caída apuntaba y ver allí mismo a Sacchan en su _modo asesina: ON._

—o—o—o—

Realmente no muy lejos de allí, mientras todas estas cosas pasaban, otros dos pares de pisadas resonaban por el entorno, con la excepción de que esta vez no había voces que interrumpieran el concierto del silencio.

En efecto, así es, señoras, señores, alienígenas y demás lectores.

Sougo y Kagura andaban uno al lado del otro con aparente tranquilidad, Kagura llevando la linterna y Sougo tratando de dirigirlos hacia un "lugar seguro" que él conocía en el bosque, hasta que amaneciera por lo menos. Ambos habían estado buscando a sus superiores con tanta concentración que habían acabado por darse cuenta tarde de que se habían desviado _demasiado_ del sendero que podrían haber usado para regresar al campamento. Ambos sabían que si querían encontrar a los demás o al menos sobrevivir toda esa noche en medio de la nada, que es donde sentían que estaban, lo mejor sería esperar a que el sol apareciera. Más bien, Sougo lo sabía. Kagura, por otra parte, tenía otra opinión al respecto.

Aunque claro, sin embargo, habían algunos inconvenientes. Inconvenientes que la Chica China afortunadamente aún no había not--

–¿Si vamos a esa cabaña de la que hablas, no estaríamos derrochando tiempo que podríamos usar para buscar a Sadaharu?

–Muy inteligente, China.

–¿Puedes garantizar que nada malo va a ocurrirle?

–¿Crees que puedo garantizar siquiera que nada malo va a pasarnos a nosotros mismos?

–Hmn —gruñó ella. Chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido—. No estarás guiándote por tu sentido de la orientación solamente, ¿verdad, sí?

A Okita Sougo le tembló una ceja en ese momento.

Al parecer, Kagura acababa de detectar los susodichos inconvenientes, para disgusto del castaño, que la miró de reojo por unos 3 segundos mientras andaba y luego regresó su atención al frente como si nada.

–Tranquila, China. El sentido de la orientación me dice que vamos por buen camino.

–Tranquilo, Sádico. El sentido común me dice que seguirte a ti es lo peor que podría hacer, sí.

Se pararon y observaron en silencio por un momento. Kagura cruzada de brazos con la linterna apuntando al pecho del chico, mirándolo con reproche y renovada desconfianza; Sougo con las manos en los bolsillos y los mismos ojos color vino inexpresivos e inocentes que solía tener siempre.

Él fue el primero en cerrar los ojos y encogerse de hombros.

–Soy todo lo que tienes ahora mismo, y soy como las lentejas, o me tomas o me dejas –declaró sabiendo lo que pasaría luego. Abrió un ojo para echarle una mirada, sonriendo de medio lado al ver la cara de asco que ella había puesto.

–¡N-No... ¡No hables como si fueras el centro de mi mundo, sí!

–Ahora mismo no eres nada sin mí, y lo sabes –replicó él, acentuándose su sonrisa sádica al verla cada vez más molesta.

–¡¿Quieres que te convierta en cenizas, cabronazo, huh...?! ¿O prefieres que use el término de "polvo de estrellas" para que no creas que te dolerá tanto, sí? –una venita palpitaba en la sien de Kagura mientras lanzaba los primeros puñetazos dirigidos a la cara del joven.

–¿Desde cuándo puedes convertir a alguien en cenizas a base de patadas y puñetazos, China? ¡¿Puedes decirme de qué endemoniado planeta vienes, ah?! –respondió simple y llanamente él, asintiendo y esquivando todos los puñetazos y ataques que intentaba darle la Yato con facilidad gracias a que ella se hallaba en mayor desventaja ya que era de noche y desconocía el terreno.

Ella lo miró enfurecida y escupió al suelo con rabia, dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar hacia otra parte.

–Elijo dejarte.

El Capitán de la 1ra División del Shinsengumi la siguió a paso tranquilo, sin alterarse por su —ya anticipada y esperada— reacción.

–Como si pudieras. Sólo tenemos esa linterna y somos 2, Einstein.

–Búscate la vida, ¡yo tengo que encontrar a Sadaharu sí o sí, sí! ¡Y tú debes ayudarme! –afirmó con energía, pinchándolo en el pecho con un dedo varias veces al hacerlo–. ¡No es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer como ir a intentar matar a tu superior o hacer el inútil durmiendo en algún banco al estilo vagabundo con ese ridículo antifaz tuyo, sí! –añadió, acelerando su paso sin darse cuenta, ya mirando al frente exclusivamente.

–¡¿Y por qué tengo que ayudarte?! –se mosqueó él (¡para no hacerlo!)–. ¡Y sí tengo algo mejor que hacer, mocosa! ¡Ahora mismo debería estar buscando al Shogun, no haciéndote de niñera, ¿sabes?! –le gritó casi al oído, acoplándose a su paso y sin fijarse por dónde iban–. Por tu culpa estoy perdiendo una valiosa oportunidad de demostrar a Kondō-san que yo valgo mucho más para Vice-Comandante que ese Hijidiota-san... ¡Deberías al menos agradecer que no te he quitado la linterna y me he ido sin ti!

–¡Ya lo he dicho antes, sí! ¡La culpa de que Sadaharu desapareciera es tuya, tuya y de Mayora-sama, sí! –Lo encaró, dejando de andar en cuanto notó que la hora de muerte de su acompañante se acercaba a una velocidad desenfrenada y que sería ella la que tendría el placer de ayudarlo a cruzar al otro lado, de seguir así. Ella no meditó sobre el poco sentido que su acusación tenía, pero Sougo sí–. ¡¿Y qué es esa mierda de "hacer de niñera"?! ¡¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola, sí?! ¡¿Huh?! ¡Que sepas que he cuidado de mí misma casi toda mi vida, al contrario que tú, niño Shinsengumi mimado y aún así sádico!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Okita podía aguantar que ella lo insultara, pero no podía tolerar que hablara como si supiera lo que él había vivido o no.

Kagura podía tolerar que él la insultara, pero no podía soportar que el Sádico creyera que tenía que hacerse cargo de ella como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ambos se tragaron las palabras para gritar en lugar de decir nada y lanzarse sobre el otro, acabando la linterna rodando por los suelos y ellos dos peleando con tanta velocidad y furia –aunque siguieran conteniéndose para no dañarse realmente, no más de lo _necesario_ – que parecían simples sombras colisionando entre sí.

Ninguno de los dos intuía lo que ese encontronazo provocaría en su culminación, por desgracia. Pensaban —o pensarían, cuando sus cabezas se enfriaran— que en cuanto acabaran de pelear todo volvería a ser normal y podrían volver a su relación de rivales-de-odio-cómico, y quizás lo hicieran, claro... No pronto, pero casi 100% seguro.

—o—o—o—

–¿De qué estás hablando? / ¿Quién es TU Gin-san? –respondieron Hijikata y Gintoki a la vez tras unos segundos de silencio contemplativo.

–Gin-san, tranquilo, ¡sé que tú nunca me serías infiel! –proclamó la ninja, acercándose a ambos y apuntándolos con la linterna recién recogida del suelo–. Después de todo, ¡yo soy la que recibe siempre todas tus muestras sádicas de afecto, ¿verdad?!

Hijikata suspiró y soltó a su molesto acompañante para poner las manos en alto, esto mientras Gintoki guardaba silencio y mantenía una mirada anormalmente ausente. Parecía haberse sumido en una especie de trance.

–Eh, eh, baja los humos, yo no tengo nada que ver con est--

–Tōsshi me da lo que tú no, querida acosadora –revivió de repente el Yorozuya.

El Shinsengumi se quedó a cuadros. "¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?!", preguntó con la mirada al peliplateado, que de repente cruzó una mirada con él que parecía pedir perdón pero reírse a la vez.

–¿Y qué es es--?

Sarutobi se quedó a medio hablar.

No podía creer la escena bizarra que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, GIIIIIIIIINNN-SAAANNN!

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—


	6. Besar es como ser lamido por una vaca

**Advertencias:** Estupideces muchas, Pairings Varios, Uso Inapropiado del Lenguaje, y lo que dice la descripción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** GINTAMA PERTENECE AL GORI-AUTOR-SAMA. :')

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **CAPÍTULO 6: BESAR ES COMO SER LAMIDO POR UNA VACA (pero más humanizado, con más estilo)**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Despertó con una extraña sensación de mareo y un dolor MUY agudo y punzante en la cabeza. A pesar de sentirse reticente a abrir los ojos, tomó una larga bocanada de aire con lentitud y procedió a elevar sus párpados... Para toparse con una escena demasiado escalofriante para ser real. Volvió a cerrarlos con rapidez.

No, no, no.

NO PODÍA SER.

DEFINITIVAMENTE-.

NO.

Pero...

Sólo para comprobar que no había visto mal, volvió a abrir sus ojos lentamente, apenas un poco, y echó un vistazo a través de lo que sus pestañas le dejaban ver.

ESA ESCENA SEGUÍA AHÍ--

" _Cálmate, Shinpachi. Cálmate. Ahora..._ " Giró apenas un poco la cabeza hacia otro lado y paseó su vista por el lugar en el más completo silencio.

Parecía una especie de... cabaña. Techo de madera, paredes del mismo material, suelo alfombrado en algunas zonas y con cerámica en otras... La alfombra parecía mullida y reconfortante. Se concentró en intentar ignorar el dolor de su cabeza y, unos segundos que bien podrían haber sido un minuto o dos más tarde, tosió, carraspeó y VOLVIÓ A TOSER. Muy disimuladamente, claro.

—¿Shinpachi-kun? —Una voz masculina y algo aguda fue la primera en responderle.

—¡Cuñadito, estás vivo!

—¡Comandante, quédese quie-...to...

Muy tarde.

El gorila, vestido solo hasta la cintura y con los pantalones bajos por alguna razón, ya había saltado hacia la cama en la que yacía el Shimura, consiguiendo este tirarse al suelo a tiempo de evitarlo.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO TRAE PUESTOS LOS PANTALONES, HAH?! —exigió saber con la voz temblorosa, el ceño fruncido y los ojos bien abiertos mientras retrocedía arrastrándose con sus manos y las piernas por el suelo hasta chocar la espalda en la pared.

—Sarutobi-san le clavó unos kunais en el... ejem... ero... —Yamazaki había comenzado a responder claramente, pero por algún motivo, su tono de voz había disminuido al llegar a lo que parecía ser la última palabra de la oración.

—¿En el qué?

—¡En mi pomposo, peludo y queridísimo culo! ¡MIRA, SHINPACHI-KUN! ¡OTAE-SAN NO QUERRÁ VERME AHORA!

—No. No necesito ver eso. —El menor de los tres hombres se había cubierto los ojos y agachado la cabeza, con expresión de nada y voz muerta—. Y no. Definitivamente, mi hermana mayor no querría verle ni siquiera si tuviera el mejor trasero del mundo, Kondō-san. Ríndase. Es un caso perdido, y ahora lo es aún más, se lo aseguro. Lo siento.

En realidad, no, no lo sentía.

—o—o—o—

—Tú... Estúpido hombre permanentado natural... —masculló con veneno el Vice-Comandante de los Shinsengumi al tiempo que volvía a escupir por décima octava vez al suelo y evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el susodicho.

Aunque no lo viera, Hijikata sabía —más bien, se lo imaginaba— a la perfección que Gintoki estaría apoyado en un árbol un poco más atrás, con una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha y a la vez resignada en los labios... limpiándose la sangre que le hubiera causado el fuerte puñetazo que el pelinegro le había dado en el labio inferior después de que él...

Después de que él...

—Cielos... Ni siquiera Mitsuba... —Susurró, dejándose caer arrodillado al suelo con pesar.

Un cartel en forma de flecha apareció sobre su cabeza, moviéndose rápidamente para atravesarlo y quitarle la respiración.

 _BESADO POR ALGUIEN QUE ODIA CON TODA SU ALMA._

Decía el cartel.

Y él no podría estar más de acuerdo con aquello. Lloraría, por el amor a la Mayonesa —sí, así, con M mayúscula y todo, porque ese era el peso de importancia en esa palabra divina **(G: -facepalm-. / H: Ni pío.)** — y a los huevos y a la leche y a lo que fuera que se necesitara para producirla...

UN

HOMBRE

LO

HABÍA

BESADO.

A

ÉL.

Y no cualquiera, sino aquel...

—¿Por qué...? —preguntó por fin, recuperando la compostura y poniéndose en pie para girar y dedicarle una mirada asqueada.

—Teníamos que deshacernos de esa loca, Oogushi-kun...

Ambos se acercaron con cierta reticencia a mirar a la ninja de élite desmayada cerca de los arbustos de los cuales había emergido anteriormente. Tenía la mismísima cara del grito, los ojos desorbitados, en blanco —¿no sería más bien la cara de la niña del exorcisadsdsta?— y una mano en el corazón. Un escalofriante sonrojo permanecía en sus mejillas, y su cuerpo temblaba dando pequeños respingones cada tantos segundos.

—Te matará. —Sentenció el Shinsengumi.

—A ti.

—¡¿Por qué a mí...?!

—Tú me has besado.

Hijikata volteó a observarlo de cerca con auténtica furia y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que NO. DEFINITIVAMENTE _NO_ quería estar _tan_ cerca de aquel sujeto de nuevo. Por lo cual, retrocedió de un salto y lo señaló con un dedo acusador:

—¡Tú has sido el que me ha besado, imbécil caradura!

—No me has apartado. —Replicó con tono y expresión bufona el peliplateado, acercándose el paso que el contrario había retrocedido.

—¡NO ME HAS DEJADO HACERLO! —Sin saber por qué, un bochornoso calor apareció en sus mejillas. ¿Para qué mierda se le acercaba aquel sujeto increpador de nervios ahora?

—Admite que quieres repetir porque eres tan gay como Justinio Babyer en el fondo...

—¡NO SOY GAY!

—¡UOH! ¡C-Cálmate, oye!

—Deja que sea yo quien te envíe al infierno por tus actos en contra de lo que dicta la madre naturaleza...

Fue Gintoki el que tuvo que retroceder obligatoriamente esta vez, tragando saliva y empalideciendo. Su compañero, tan simpático él, había desenvainado su katana y murmuraba cosas sobre contribuir con su asesinato al bien de Edō y la tierra en general... y, a juzgar por su mirada afilada, no estaba bromeando.

—A-Ajaja... ¿N-No deberíamos de buscar al Shogun...?

—o—o—o—

Muy cerca de allí, una situación nefasta y horripilantemente similar a la ya dada entre los hombres de más arriba en el fanfic **(N/A: Pft, jaja)** tenía lugar.

En algún momento de la pelea, la linterna había quedado obviamente tirada y olvidada en el suelo, en un segundo plano, y Kagura y Sougo habían ganado impulso y velocidad en sus acciones, no pudiendo apartar la mirada el uno del otro —de sus movimientos, para no salir malparados— hasta que uno de ellos, el joven, se tropezara inusualmente con lo que quizás eran algas, o una piedra musgosa, o algo así, y cayera arrastrando consigo a la pelinaranja, que no pudo impedir caer sobre él por el hecho de que el mayor la tenía bien sujeta de ambos puños —con los cuales ella había estado intentando partirle la cara afeminada que tenía al bastardo antes.

Silencio.

Un grillo osó cantar.

Un sapo se lo tragó.

Y un búho salió volando de alguna zona cercana a aquella, pasando cerca de la linterna y moviéndola de tal forma con las ráfagas de aire que su aleteo creara para que esta girara y, curiosamente, por orden de la madre naturaleza despiadada, alumbrara la escena unos metros más adelante.

Kagura sobre Sougo, ambos paralizados con sendos ceños fruncidos y los labios estrellados. Piernas enredadas.

Con un sonido extremada-e-inhumanamente vergonzoso, Kagura se movió para apartar sus labios cosquilleantes de los ajenos.

Sougo seguía mirándola en completo shock desde abajo.

—Yo-... YO--... YO ES QUE ME CAGO EN TU PUT* MADRE, SÁDICO DE MIERDAAAAAA —Se soltó del agarre que inconscientemente el otro mantenía en su puño aún y dio un puñetazo al chico que se lo bien merecía, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo de inmediato.

Se puso en pie con agilidad, fue a buscar su paraguas y la linterna y miró alrededor intentando ignorar el hecho de que sus mejillas y probablemente toda su cara combinaran graciosamente con su vestido chino habitual.

Escuchó algo removerse en la tierra, un temblor que empezó siendo poca cosa pero que pronto se volvió de tal tamaño que todo el bosque parecía haber sido envuelto en un ataque de furia de la tierra, y algo captó su atención.

—o—o—o—

No muy lejos de la cabaña, del campamento, de donde los no-gays peleaban —más bien, uno intentaba asesinar al otro y el otro huía rogando infantilmente por su vida— y de donde Kagura y Sougo seguían, una luz circular, clara y cegadora de color verde salió disparada de debajo de un pedrón enorme, el cual se había movido hacia un costado para darle paso a la iluminación ya mencionada.

Todos, sin excepción, la vieron.

Todos menos Ayame Sarutobi, claro. Ella seguía desmayada.

Y allí se quedó incluso cuando el resto en su totalidad salieron corriendo en aquella dirección.

—¡Shogun! —Exclamaba Hijikata.

—¡Dinero!

—¡El brillo del esplandor de Otae-san por las mañanas cuando se levanta despeinada, hermosa y se le ven las-

—¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡NO ES ESO!

—¡COMANDANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

—¡Sadaharu!

—Hombre secuestrable que siempre nos mete en problemas... —farfullaba Sougo, aturdido y en voz baja.

El haz de luz desapareció y una extraña música similar a la de la recepción en los hoteles comenzó a sonar, confundiendo momentáneamente a los que se dirigían hacia allí, pero no por eso haciendo que dejaran de correr o andar deprisa hacia el lugar en el que había aparecido la luz anteriormente.

— **HABITANTES DE EDŌ, MANOS ARRIBA (¡Y PIES QUIETOS!). TENEMOS A SU CABECILLA Y A SU MASCOTA.**

Vualep... Eso no podía ser bueno.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **N/A DURANTE LA EDICIÓN: EL GINHIJI Y EL OKIKAGU SE VUELVEN MÁS REALES CONFORME AVANZA ESTO.**

 **LENTO ¡PERO SEGURO! (Igual que otros Pairings que aún ni siquiera aparecen/se desarrollan, ggg.)**


	7. Más corto pero no por eso menos

**Advertencias:**

Estupideces muchas, Pairings Varios, y lo que dice la descripción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** GINTAMA PERTENECE AL GORI-AUTOR-SAMA. :')

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **CAPÍTULO 7: MÁS CORTO PERO NO POR ESO MENOS GINTAMESCO**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Al llegar a la zona en la que habían creído oír aquella voz, se toparon con un inmenso agujero en el centro de un claro del bosque. Un agujero oscuro como boca de lobo.

—¿Se supone que...

—...tenemos que entrar ahí?

Shinpachi y Yamazaki cruzaron una mirada atemorizada en el mismo momento en el que algo pesado se estampó contra ambos, tirándolos al suelo y abrazándolos con una fuera descomunal.

—¡Mamáaaaa, papáaaaa! ¡Ha pasado algo tan terrible, sí!

—K-Kagura-chan, c-creo que te equivocas, a-aquí no hay nadie con ese título realmente...

—N-No respiro...

—Callaos y limitaos a abrazarme, capullos. —Susurró de inmediato con tono siseante y voz baja la Yato a ambos chicos.

Ellos asintieron con nerviosismo y le devolvieron el abrazo, pálidos.

Cerca de ellos, Gintoki se acuclilló al borde del agujero en el suelo inclinando su cabeza hacia él y agudizando el oído.

—Creo que escucho algo... —informó observando de reojo a un Kondō con los pantalones desabrochados, a un Hijikata que evitaba su mirada devorando mayonesa directamente de su típica botella amarilla y a un Sougo con el ojo de un llamativo tono oscuro, hinchado—. ¿Debo preguntar qué te ha pasado? —cuestionó al último con más interés brillando en su mirada del que su voz denotaba.

—Me embistió un mastodonte. ¿Y a ti, maestro? —Respondió cortamente el afectado, pues el labio hinchado del Sakata no le había pasado desapercibido tampoco, mientras se acercaba un tanto al hoyo y echaba un vistazo estrechando sus ojos—. ¿Cuánta profundidad tendrá...?

—Aquí no hay mastodontes, Sougo. —Se inmiscuyó Hijikata colocándose a un costado del castaño y sonriéndole agriamente, no dándole tiempo de responder a Gintoki, que lo miraba con un destello de "No te esfuerces tanto por ocultarlo, Oogushi-kun..." en sus ojos de pescadilla muerta—...Aunque te queda bien la nueva reforma en el rostro.

—¿Oh? ¿Quiere una como la mía acaso, Hijikata-san? Es la nueva moda y yo mismo puedo ayudarle a conseguirla... casi gratuitamente, además...

—¿Cómo que casi, hah? Tan sólo inténtalo y te aseguro que acabarás en el fondo del hoyo antes de llegar a tocarme...

—¡Venga, veeenga! —el superior de ambos Shinsengumi se acercó a darles unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda que los impulsó a ambos un paso hacia adelante...— ¡No es momento de pelear, chicos! ¿Chicos?

Los susodichos no respondieron, tan ocupados como estaban en hacer equilibrios para no caer al interior del hoyo... con Gintoki mirándolos a ambos intercaladamente.

—¡Si me muero, morirás conmigo, Hijikata-san! _¡El barco se hunde con su capitán...!_

—¡Muérete solo, Sougo...! ¡Y ¿ah?! Es "el capitán se hunde con su barco", y ¿por qué lo dices con esa mirada de "yo soy el capitán", bastardo?!

—Vámonos al infierno juntos, _barco_...

—Nadie se va a ninguna parte. —Sentenciaron al unísono Kondo y Gintoki mientras tiraban de ellos por los cuellos de sus uniformes, los separaban y los colocaban a salvo.

—¡GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-SAAAAAAN, AMOOOOR MÍIIIIIOOOOO...! —rugió una voz espectral en el corazón del bosque.

Y en el segundo de después...

Shinpachi agrandó sus ojos.

Yamazaki frunció el ceño.

Kondo silbó por lo bajo.

Gintoki hizo cara de hastío.

Hijikata chasqueó la lengua.

Sougo pestañeó.

Y Kagura se hurgó la nariz...

Antes de que todos y cada uno de los hombres se miraran nerviosamente entre sí, con la única excepción de Sougo —que estaba tirando una piedra al centro del hoyo y otra cerca del borde mientras que Kagura se paseaba por allí cerca y—...

—¡He encontrado un camino, sí! —exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca y señalando con su índice al interior del oscuro vórtice.

—¡Buena chica! —Gintoki no tardó ni un segundo en pasar como un flash por su lado seguido muy de cerca de Kondō —que no quería recibir más kunais en sus partes pomposas—, y saltar con agilidad por donde la pelinaranja señalaba.

—Pero no es--... Oh. —Antes de que pudiera intentar explicarles cómo era dicho camino, Gintoki y Kondō desaparecieron en el interior. Pues vaya. Al menos lo había intentado—. Hombres...

—Hijikata-san debería de haberse suicidado con ellos.

Unos segundos, un sonido pesado y extrañamente _viscoso_ y unos gruñidos más tarde, oyeron las voces lastimeras de ambos jefes advirtiendo sobre la caída que les esperaba de tirarse como ellos lo habían hecho al vacío.

—¡Allá va otro! —exclamó con voz vacía el Capitán de los Shinsengumi.

—¿Qué otr--

Sougo pateó por la espalda a Hijikata y este no pudo evitar caer por acción de la gravedad de inmediato en el hoyo —aunque se podría jurar que permaneció aleteando inútilmente unos segundos en el aire antes de caer.

—¡MORIRÁS, SOUGOOOOOOOOO!

—No hoy.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

Y Sougo fue el siguiente en caer.

—¡ESTÚPIDA CHINAAAAAA!

Un sonido de plantas sacudiéndose y siendo movidas captó la atención de Shinpachi, Yamazaki y Kagura. Pronto, una cabeza llena de ramitas y hojas se asomó seguida de unas gafas rojas y la figura de la ninja acosadora que proclamaba cada vez que podía su eterno amor —sadomasoquista— por Gintoki.

—¡GIN-- —la sonrisa entusiasta que traía en los labios se esfumó en cuanto vio sólo a aquellos tres allí de pie—. ¿Eh?

—Hey, Sacchan. —La saludó con simpleza Kagura mientras una ventisca removía los mechones de cabello anaranjado que colgaban a ambos lados de su cara.

Al ver de reojo el agujero, alcanzó a vislumbrar a los tsukkomis de los Yorozuya y los Shinsengumi perderse en la oscuridad... abrazados.

—Kagura.

Ojos zafiro regresaron su atención a la ninja de élite.

—¿Y Gintoki? —se acomodó sus gafas sobre su nariz.

Un segundo...

Dos...

Tres...

—Por allí, sí. —La niña Yato señaló en dirección a las profundidades del bosque, del lado contrario al enorme hueco en la tierra tras ella, tan inexpresiva como le fuera posible permanecer—. Para pasar, debes dar la vuelta por el campamento de los Shinsenidiotas, sí. —Mintió descaradamente, casi con profesionalidad.

Unos sonidos de arbustos fueron la única respuesta que recibió. Y entonces, se quedó completamente sola allí.

—Uh... —se asomó al agujero, acuclillada—. ¿Hay alguien allí?

—¡¡Aléjate de ahí, Kagura!! —le llegó en forma de ecos pronunciados.

—¿Que me alíe de aquí, sí?

Algo de un tono tóxico apareció con una velocidad extraña frente a su rostro y lo último que alcanzó a hacer fue alzar su paraguas y tocar la peculiar bola flotante con la punta metálica de este...

—¿Sabrá a gelatina...?

Antes de ver su mundo tornarse negro.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Vale... Al final he acabado pasando todos los capítulos, para que el fanfic esté completo y no sea tan confuso ni problemático —insertar tono de Shikamaru aquí— el leerlo.**

 **Las respuestas a los reviews que había dado en eeesos tiempos las he dejado en la vieja cuenta, así como mis propios comentarios de antes. Lo siento, es por comodidad —¿o algo así?—, vosotros sabéis quiénes sois los que me habéis leído desde 2013. /Hearts, hearts/**

 **Sin más, ¡espero publicar pronto un capítulo nuevo! (En el cual responderé a los reviews pendientes de esta versión del fic.)**

 **¡MILES Y MILES DE GRACIAS POR LEER! Opiniones, comentarios, dudas o sugerencias serán _siempre_ bien recibidas.**

 **S** **aludos desde Júpiter. /Hearts/**


	8. Espacialmente Especial

**Advertencias:** Estupideces muchas, Pairings Varios, y lo que dice la descripción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** GINTAMA PERTENECE AL GORI-AUTOR-SAMA. :')

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **ESPECIAL SORPRESA: POR TODOS ELLOS, PARA TODOS VOSOTROS (y no porque yo tenga demasiado sueño para hablar, no).**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **G:** Gintoki

 **C:** Cherry Boy (Shinpachi)

 **K:** Kagura

 **A:** Acosador (Kondo)

 **H:** Hijikata

 **S:** Sádico (Sougo)

 **Y:** Yamazaki

 **W:** Woof (Sadaharu)

 **OK:** O. Kitsune (Nadie importante, _nah_ )

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **OK:** Vale, antes de que nadie se queje, era _necesario_ actualizar las letras de sus nombres y todo eso para esto...

 **A:** ¡¿POR QUÉ SOY " _ACOSADOR_ " Y NO " _GORILA_ "?

 **C:** ¿No debería ser yo el que se queje...? No, espera, no contestes. Ya siento que a estas alturas no tiene sentido intentarlo siquiera.

 **G:** Eh... Eh, Shinpachi. Acabamos de comenzar ¿podrías por favor pintar esa aura azul de un color más alegre o algo? Espantarás a nuestros lectores.

 **K:** SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,_ TENGO SUKONBU, SUKONBU PARA REGALAAAR... A cambio de que nos leáis hasta el final, sí. ¡Es un precio inmejorable, ¿hah?!

 **S:** ¿Nunca te han enseñado que los _regalo_ _s_ no se dan a cambio de _algo_ , China?

 **K:** ¿A ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, sádico?

 **S:** No veo el ataúd con tu nombre por ninguna parte, animal. ¿Se te ha perdido en el camino, uh?

 **H:** Y aquí vamos de nuevo...

 **Y:** E-El Vice-Comandante tiene razón, chicos. ¡Debemos centrarnos en la tarea en mano! Nuestra señora autora ilegal luce cansada, es tarde y todos tenemos que trabajar mañana.

 **OK:** _Awww..._ Gracias por eso, Simplón.

 **Y:**...de nada...

 **A:** ¡En ese caso, tengo las cartas!

 **G:** Vale, a ver... Pásame una y acabemos con esto.

 **K:** ¡Yo lo hago! Ajem... -Le quita a Sadaharu un megáfono que llevaba colgado al cuello y lo enciende, comenzando a recitar con aire tranquilo y solemne-. **_Guest_** , **_Lu89_** , **_Anonymous D_** , **_mitsuki_** , **_Jugem Jugem_** , **_mi-chan_**...

 **C:**...son más de los que creía posibles... -susurra-.

 **Y:** No hay que subestimar a nuestra autora, Shinpachi. -Susurra-.

 **OK:** Cerrad la boca, interrumpís a Kagura.

 **G:** Tú también lo haces, autora.

 **OK:** ¿Y tú qué?

 **G:** Fanfic o no, legal o no, sigo siendo el protagonista... Puedo hacer lo que quiera. -Se pica la nariz-.

 **K:**... ** _okita kagura_** , **_i love okikagu_**...

 **S:** Una palabra para esos: Enfermos.

 **H:** Es el amor, Sougo, el amor.

 **S:** Púdrete, Hijidiota bastardo.

 **OK** y **G:** ¡SH!

 **K:**... ** _Elizabeth_** **y todos los que habéis estado presentes en el pasado o estáis de forma invisible por aquí...** -Toma aire-. **¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, el ánimo y las buenas vibras, sí!** -Sonríe dulcemente-. **A todos mis buenos compañeros...**

 **Y:** ¿"Buenos compañeros"...? -observa a **S** intentando asesinar a **H** más alla, dudoso-.

 **K:** **...y a mí nos complace anunciar que este año de 2.017, nuestra señora autora ilegal se ha decidido a continuar con el transcurso de esta historia...**

 **A:** Palabras tan hermosas y sinceras jamás han sido pronunciadas en este fanfic... -Solloza y se limpia un lagrimón-.

 **G:** Suenas como una vieja amante de telenovelas a la que acaban de avisar sobre una temporada nueva de la única novela no-romántica que le gusta... -Bosteza-.

 **S** , **Y** y **OK:** Shhh.

 **K:** **...y...**

 **A:** ¿Y...?

 **K:** **Y-Y...** -baja la cabeza, y el megáfono-.

 **C** " _Y_ " ¿qué, Kagura-chan?

 **K:** Me he perdido, sí.

 **S:** Por estas cosas es que digo que solo sirves para ser una troglodita violenta de pecho-plano, China.

 **A:** ¡Sougo, déjala en paz! Lo has hecho muy bien, Chica China.

 **OK:** Señor oh, protagonista todo poderoso, deje de cambiar la mayonesa de Hijikata por crema condensada con sobredosis de azúcar y colorante amarillo, haga el favor y coja el megáfono.

 **H:** ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ...?!

 **G:** Maldición, casi lo había logrado. -Bufa y se hace con el poder-.

 **H:** ¡PERMANENTADO DE MIERDA, VUELVE AQUÍ! TE VAS A TRAGAR TODA ESTA MIERDA O TE LA METERÉ POR EL...

 **Y:** ¡VICE-COMANDANTE, CÁLMESE!

 **S:** Y este es mi superior.

 **C:** Usted no es mucho mejor, Okita-san...

 **A:** Todos cargamos con una cruz (o muchas) sobre nuestras espaldas (o en nuestras letras de ahora mismo), cuñadito...

 **C:** Por favor. _No me llame así, Kondō-san._

 **OK:** ¡AHH, CALLAOS Y DEJAD HABLAR A GINTOKI DE UNA VEZ!

 **Y** , **H** , **C** , **S** y **A:** ¡SÍ, SEÑORA, SEÑOR!

 **G:** Bien..., uh. -Bosteza y un pitido estridente ensordece a todos antes de que el aparato en sus manos vuelva a estar en perfecto funcionamiento-. **No tengo un papel de discurso o una gran inspiración como la de esta loca, pero me tomaré las molestias y el tiempo de decir algo importante a todos y cada uno de vosotros, que os acompañará a lo largo de este fanfic y que permanecerá en vuestras almas como un gran y sabio consejo de vida...**

 **H:** Corta el rollo y suéltalo ya, imbécil...

 **G:** -Se acerca a **A** , trepa hasta sentarse sobre sus hombros y luego señala al frente, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y frunciendo los labios como un pato-. **_JUUUST DOOO IT!!!_**

 **K:** _¡UHHH!_

 **C:** ¡¿E-EH...?!¡¿PERO QUÉ SENTIDO TIENE ESO CON TODO ESTO, GIN-SAN?! NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE TENERNOS A TODOS EN ESPERA DE ESA FORMA Y--

 **Y:** De hecho, eras el único prestándole real atención, Shinpachi-kun...

 **C:** PRETENDER QUE NOS QUEDEMOS TAN CONTENTOS CON ESAS PALABRAS DE MIERDA QUE DE CONSEJO NO PARECEN TENER NADA--

 **G: _Hallarás el significado de mis palabras en lo más profundo de tu corazón cuando llegue el momento, Shinpachi._** -Hace una reverencia al el público y retrocede-.

 **C:** ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡AUTORA-SAN, DÍGALE ALGO-

 **OK:** -Finge no estar llorando conmovida por tan inmensa sabiduría en una única y mera frase-. C-Creo que... está bien lo que ha dicho.

 **C:**...pero ¿qué...?

 **S:** Se les llama sentimientos, gafotas. Sentimientos y sensibilidad.

 **H:** Lo que a ti te hace falta.

 **A:** ¡Tōsshi, deja a nuestro hijo en paz!

 **S:** ¡Eso, haz algo de caso a mamá, Hijidiota-san bastardo!

 **H:** ¡¿HUH?! ¡¿Qué clase de hijo habla así a su padre?!

 **Y:** Las preguntas serían _por qué_ estáis jugando a la familia feliz y _por qué_ yo no estoy en ella...

 **K:** Pero sí estás en esa familia, Zaki.

 **Y:** ¿Sí...?

 **K:** ¡Claro! Eres el fiel perro guardián, como Sadaharu lo es en la nuestra, sí. -Sonríe abrazándose al canino-.

 **Y:** -Ha tenido suficiente y huye lloriqueando (como perro, ejem) dramáticamente del escenario (a una esquina del mismo)-.

 **C:** A veces vas demasiado lejos, Kagura-chan...

 **G:** ¿Alguien ha visto a la autora...?

-De repente, un enorme telón rojo cae de la infinidad de aquel teatro en un espacio blanco sobre nuestros queridos personajes principales, y **OK** camina a colocarse delante de ellos-.

 **OK:** -Se hace con el megáfono, reprimiendo un bostezo-. **Hm... No tengo mucho más que añadir aparte de lo que Kagura y Gintoki han dicho, la verdad. Solo el volver a daros mis más sinceros agradecimientos a aquellas personas al pendiente de este fanfic de años, y el pasaros mi deseo de que os guste continuar leyéndolo tanto como a mí el continuar escribiéndolo. De veras que _gracias_ , y que ojalá _apreciéis_ el resultado final de esta ensalada de personajes, eventos y situaciones. **-Ríe un poco y se rasca la nuca-. **Eso es todo... ¡Buenas noches!** -Tira libremente el ensordecedor objeto por ahí y baja del escenario desperezándose-.

 **W:** -Olfatea el megáfono que ha caído sobre el telón que oculta a los enredados personajes-. **WOOF!** -Ladra...-

 **G** y **C:** NONONONO, SADAHARU--

 **W:** -Mea felizmente sobre todos ellos-.

 **H:** _YOOO...ROOO...ZUUU...YAAA..._

 **G** , **C** , **K** y **W** : Jaja... Plan Y (Y de Yorozuya -guiño, pulgar hacia arriba, codazo, guiño-), chicos: RUN AWAY!! -SALEN HUYENDO POR PATAS Y DEJAN EL TELÓN EN LOS SHINSENINÚTILES-.

 **H** , **S** y **Y** : -LOS PERSIGUEN CON GRITOS ESPARTANOS, CAPAS DE TELÓN HECHO TRIZAS Y KATANAS EN ALTO-.

 **A:** -Recoge el megáfono del suelo, luciendo un sonrojo tímido y aberrador en sus mejillas-. **¡Y** **o querría agregar que...**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **FIN.**

 **(A: PERO-)**

 **F-I-N.** **¡Hasta pronto! (¡En serio!)**


	9. Sobre gelatina y sobre cumplir

**Advertencias:** Estupideces muchas, Pairings Varios, y lo que dice la descripción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** GINTAMA PERTENECE AL GORI-AUTOR-SAMA. :')

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **CAPÍTULO 8: SOBRE GELATINA Y SOBRE CUMPLIR (cumplir con mi " _Hasta pronto_ ", por ejemplo)**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

—¿Qué es esto? —Había cuestionado Gintoki tras caer con Kondō en el interior del hoyo y avisar a los de arriba, restregándose sus manos cubiertas en un material viscoso por su yukata.

—Parece ser que... —La grave voz del Comandante realizó una pausa meditativa, ganándose la atención del Yorozuya—. No tengo la más mínima idea, Sakata-san.

—Eso es de gran ayuda. —Musitó el peliplateado.

— _¡Allá va otro!_

—5 parfaits si es Oogushi-kun. / 5 plátanos a que es Yamazaki-kun. —Apostaron ambos hombres **(Y: Kondō-san... ¿por qué esa poca fe en mí...? / A: ¿Poca? ¡Es mucha, Yamazaki-kun! Me darán plátanos si eres tú -feliz como niño esperando a Navidad- / Y: ...)** alejándose un poco de lo que habían usado para aterrizar y alzando la mirada hacia arriba.

Era una grata caída...

— _¡MORIRÁS, SOUGOOOOOOOOO!_

—Te lo dije.

Gintoki se hurgó la nariz y dejó de prestar atención, ignorando el sonido viscoso provocado por Hijikata al caer y olisqueando el aire; olía a _dulce_... Pero era un familiar aroma a su vez algo _extraño_.

—¿Estás bien, Tōsshi-kun?

—Sí... —Gruñó el mencionado, pasándose las manos por la ropa de la misma forma en que Gintoki lo había hecho anteriormente—. Kondō-san. Recuérdeme sacar filo a mi katana cuando regresemos al Cuartel. Sougo estará tan muerto--

— _¡ESTÚPIDA CHINAAAAAA!_

—¡Hablando del Rey de Roma...! —se apresuró en apartarse de donde estaba y retroceder por el espacio negro como boca de lobo en el que se hallaban hasta lo que parecía —se sentía— como una pared.

—Eh, tíos... Estaría muy bien si dejarais de charlar como marujas y me ayudarais a encontrar la linterna, ¿no?

—¿Quién eres para decirnos qué hacer y qué no hacer, Yorozuya...?

—No, Tōsshi. Esta vez creo que deberíamos cooperar con él. —Nadie lo vio, pero en ese momento Kondō echó una seria mirada alerta alrededor y hacia lo alto que hasta lo hizo ver _guay_ y _casi_ atractivo **(A: ¡¿Por qué _casi_?!)** por un segundo... Si fuera alguien en las drogas y alcoholizado quien lo hubiera visto **(A: Cruel...)** —. Es peligroso permanecer a ciegas en un terreno que bien podría ser enemigo...

—¡Ugh!

Unos gruñidos y maldiciones mascullados más tarde, Shinpachi y Yamazaki habían formado un corro junto a Kondō, Hijikata, Sougo y Gintoki.

—¿Tenemos la linterna?

Por toda respuesta, _alguien_ la encendió y alumbró de lleno al rostro aterrador de Hijikata, encegueciéndolo por un pequeño instante antes de apagar el objeto y volver a sumirlos en la oscuridad.

—Vale... Bien... —Intentó mantenerse serio y tranquilo el hombre.

—¿Qué es eso? —Inquirió con voz desconcertada Shinpachi.

—¿Qué es qué?

— _Eso._

Brillando de forma gradual y casi imperceptible por el momento en la oscuridad, la zona blanda donde habían caído se sacudía y removía lentamente. Los hombres retrocedieron por mudo acuerdo, adoptando poses defensivas conforme aquella _cosa_ adquiría el brillo tóxico de desechos de una central nuclear y dos ojos alargados y finos se dejaban ver en una esquina superior y en el centro, de completo color amarillo... y sin pupilas.

A juzgar por su apariencia desorientada, aquel ser acababa de ser _despertad_ _o_... " _¿Habrán sido nuestras caídas?_ ", se preguntó Gintoki, moviendo lentamente su mano hacia su bokuto de madera colgado en su cintura.

— _¿Hay alguien allí?_

En un visto y no visto, los ojos hasta entonces amarillos del verdoso espécimen se tornaron rojos, y una bola de lo-que-fuera-que-fuese-esa-sustancia-viscosa-y-fosforescente se elevó en el aire, hacia arriba.

—¿Qué demonios...? —musitó el samurái, tratando de no hacer ruido.

—¡¡Aléjate de ahí, Kagura!! —gritó Shinpachi a su lado.

Y ahí iba su intento de que pasaran desapercibidos, por la cloaca.

— _¿Que me alíe de aquí, sí?_

Apenas pudieron escuchar aquello y ver un punto caer, cuando bolas brillantes los rodearon a todos creando afiladas estacas de sustancia verdosa y apuntándolos con ellas.

— _Akxbdusbd..._ —Emitió la gelatina agresiva gigante.

Sus _hijas_ de afiladas puntas se movieron amenazadoramente más cerca de los humanos, y les indicaron sin cuidado alguno que se desplazaran hacia donde ellas los guiaban —dos bolas más pequeñas y _pacíficas_ encabezaban la repentina marcha.

Ninguno de ellos protestó, todos tenían suficiente experiencia con los Amanto y otros seres paranormales como para saber que a uno desconocido y amenazante no era buena idea llevarle la contraria... " _Menos aún con una composición tan irregular e impredecible_ ", analizaba Hijikata.

Sougo, por su parte, alcanzó a ver el cuerpo de Kagura ser absorbido por esa criatura antes de que la silenciosa comitiva doblara una esquina y aquella escena bizarra desapareciera de su vista.

 _¿En qué mierda se habían ido a meter esta vez?_

—Pst... Shin-chan. —Susurró Yamazaki a su lado.

Cuando una de las pelotas hizo el amago de ensartar al espía del Shinsengumi en una de sus puntas afiladas, Shinpachi tragó saliva y dirigió una mirada interrogante hacia aquel; en silencio.

Y mientras ellos dos se comunicaban por medio de cuidadosas señas, Kondō recordó de golpe el teléfono móvil que ocultaba en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme —teléfono que usaba para asuntos importantes como realizar llamadas a cargos del gobierno... o sacar fotos hermosas y secretas de Otae, cuando ella no lo veía **(C: Comienzo a pensar seriamente que usted lo único que necesita es algo de ayuda mental, Kondō-san)**. Se movió muy lentamente, manteniendo sus afilados ojos castaños en sus opresores a medida que su mano se deslizaba por la tela bajo la atenta mirada de Gintoki e Hijikata y extraía el aparato con éxito.

Aparato que pronto fue arrebatado de su agarre y sujetado por Sougo, quien escribía rápidamente algo en la pantalla táctil.

Ninguna de las gelatinas se inmutaba ante sus movimientos, así que sin dejar de avanzar, el teléfono pasó por entre manos de todos ellos con un mensaje:

 ** _La gelatina madre tiene a Kagura._**

Shinpachi fue el último en recibir el mensaje, y no tardó en escribir él mismo otro.

 ** _Chicos, parece que estas cosas no pueden vernos..., solo oírnos. Hablar por aquí debería de ser seguro. ¿Alguna idea?_**

Esa vez, Gintoki fue el último en leerlo. Con los engranajes de su cerebro girando a toda velocidad, un foco se encendió imaginariamente sobre su cabeza, y movió sus dedos con lentitud —¿qué? No era anticuado, pero prefería no tener uno de esos cacharros viciantes del demonio— sobre el teclado táctil.

Hijikata lo miró con aprobación después de leer aquello y pasar el móvil a Sougo a su lado. Era sabido por todos de sobra que el Yorozuya podía ser bastante astuto cuando se lo proponía.

—o—o—o—

Terminó de practicar su discurso frente al espejo con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios y un brillo divertido, que auguraba el triunfo seguro en un futuro cercano, en los ojos. Bajó de un salto de su taburete negro y caminó a pasos cortos pero veloces hasta su trono. Se trepó con facilidad a este y se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando una sustancia viscosa se coló por la hendidura de espacio entre las dos grandes puertas cerradas a su elegante y bien-iluminado salón y se acercó a donde estaba, no pudo contener una risa ligera.

—¡Hacedlos pasar! —exclamó.

Mas qué poco duró su alegría, pues al abrirse lentamente las chirriantes puertas de madera ornamentada con pintura dorada y bellos e intrincados espirales trazados en la misma, su impaciente mirar se topó con la _desconcertante_ imagen de dos figuras encorvadas caminando a cuatro patas por el suelo, con sendas katanas enfundadas sujetas entre sus dientes... Y pares de distintos calzados en los extremos contrarios de estas, en sus manos y en sus propios pies.

La realización de lo que había pasado golpeó a la figura en su trono como un rayo, y de inmediato se puso en pie, saltando para coger un micrófono que colgaba inerte a un lado de su aposento.

— **ATENCIÓN, INTRUSOS. TENEMOS INTRUSOS... ENCONTRADLOS Y TRAEDLOS AL SALÓN DEL TRONO DE INMEDIATO. ¡¡LOS QUIERO VIVOS!!** —Tras emitir aquella orden, soltó el objeto y se acercó a grandes zancadas adonde los chicos estaban.

Ellos tuvieron la osadía de sonreírle amplia y burlonamente **(? y ?: Yeah! -Chocan las palmas-)** , y las pelotas de gelatina viscosa a su alrededor flotaron a un metro del suelo con sinuosas oscilaciones, confundidas. ¿No habían cumplido correctamente con la orden de su madre...?

—Os veo muy contentos y orgullosos por vuestra _gran_ hazaña... —musitó con rabia contenida y una sonrisa falsa la figura ante ellos—. Pero veremos si mantenéis esas caras durante el _sacrificio_.

Yamazaki y Shinpachi empalidecieron.

" _¡¿Cómo que sacrificio?!_ "

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Es el precio a pagar por ser tan guays, muchachos.**

 **Llevaré flores a vuestro funeral.**

 **(C** **y Y: HEY--)**

 **OJALÁ OS HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA PRONTO--**

 **¡SALUDOS DESDE JÚPITER! /HEAAARTSSS/**


	10. Más rígidos que el Shogun a cuatro patas

**_¡ELIZABEEETH!_ Eres un ser divino que aparece en los momentos precisos en los que estoy por actualizar este fanfic ¿o qué? Jajaja.** **Me toca el kokoro(cora) tanto que te emocione así. /Sends a virtual hug/ /And hearts!/**

 **¡He aquí otro capítulo! (Quizás suba uno por semana o así, aún no sé si decidirme o mantener el tiempo de espera como factor sorpresa -risas-)** :

 **Advertencias:** Estupideces muchas, Pairings Varios, y lo que dice la descripción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** GINTAMA PERTENECE AL GORI-AUTOR-SAMA. :')

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **CAPÍTULO 9: MÁS RÍGIDOS QUE EL SHOGUN A CUATRO PATAS**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Tokugawa Shige Shige recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer...

El día en el que había sido secuestrado.

Había estado en su carpa imperial rodeado por un _muy coherente_ número de integrantes del Shinsengumi —el Shinsengumi al completo, exceptuando a los altos mandos— cuando su intestino había rugido y, no queriendo que sus guardianes _sintieran_ el _poder_ del _perfume_ que se producía en el interior del organismo del Shogun...

Había asomado su majestuosa figura por la entrada de la carpa, luciendo su habitual porte recto y expresión serena; siendo todo un ejemplo de cómo debería de verse un Shogun... Sin importar lo prieto de sus nalgas para contener algunos gases no tan majestuosos, ni rectos como su porte, ni mucho menos _serenos_.

—¿Va todo bien, Shogun?

—¿Ocurre algo, Shogun?

—¿Quiere algo, Shogun?

—¿Tiene hambre quizás, Shogun?

—¿O quiere jugar a algo, Shogun?

—¿Quizás quiera subirme el sueldo, Shogun?

—¿Por qué le haces esas preguntas al Shogun, Shogun?

—¿No podemos intentar aprovecharnos del Shogun, Shogun?

—¿No os dais cuenta de que el Shogun no va a deciros que sí solo porque preguntéis agregando "Shogun" al final de vuestras oraciones..., _Shogun_?

—¿Sabes que estás haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, Shogun?

—¿No estaría realmente bien un aumento colectivo de sueldo, Shogun?

—¿No cree que es muy gracioso nuestro amigo _Perso Naje Sinimpor Tancia_ , Shogun? **(PNST: ¿QUÉ CLASE DE NOMBRE ES ESE? CRUEL.)**

—¿Y si pensara bien la pregunta de Sinimpor Tancia, Shogun?

Una mano de la brillante figura imperial se alzó con simpleza, acallando a todos los hombres del Shinsengumi. Un grillo cantó en la noche, en algún lugar cercano al bosque que los rodeaba.

—Yo... —pronunció con voz solemne el hombre, como quien va a decir algo de real importancia.

 _Algo_ con lo que hasta se podría llegar a salvar el mundo y por lo cual todos los allí presentes se inclinaron en dirección al _Shogun_ , a la nerviosa expectativa.

—¿Usted...?

—Iré a...

El hilo del silencio podría cortarse con unas tijeras de pre-escolar en ese momento de prodigiosa calma donde solo las nalgas y el interior del cuerpo del Shogun parecían inquietos y realmente revueltos. Shige Shige abrió la boca:

—Iré a dormir, pido privacidad para mi persona. Buenas noches. —Pronunció rápido antes de perderse en el interior de la carpa.

Los Shinsegumi cerraron sus bocas entreabiertas por la incredulidad y el asombro, y cruzando miradas entre todos ellos por un momento, no tardaron en voltear hacia la carpa y colocarse en pose de saludo militar.

—¡Buenas noches, duerma bien y sueñe con angelicales mujeres de dulce oro, Shogun!

Ninguno de ellos sabría que al momento de pronunciar "Shogun", susodicha figura ya se habría colado por la zona trasera de la carpa y huido por la oscuridad del bosque con gases emanando sin control por entre sus costosos ropajes, pies rápidos y ojos agrandados en apuro.

¡El momento en el que no pudo correr más y tuvo que bajarse los pantalones para poder _descargar_ a gusto a las raíces de un gran árbol, con una mano tuvo que apoyarse en algún lugar para no caerse mientras sus ojos giraban hasta casi perderse tras su cabeza...!

Y, entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Y un dolor lascerante atacó su sien como si algo afilado se cerrara sin piedad en torno a su frágil cráneo; gruesas gotas de sangre resbalando por su piel.

—¿Uh?

— _¡Woof!_

Lo siguiente había sido recordar al suelo abrirse bajo él y el enorme peso sobre su cabeza... Y la oscuridad de una caída abrupta tragándoselo.

Ah, pero claro. Aquel _secuestro_ _meticulosamente planeado_ había acaecido hacía menos de 24 horas...

Esa misma noche, de hecho.

" _Me gustaría poder ver la luz del sol_ ", deseó. " _Y tomar un baño..._ "

—Uuuhmn... Uhhhmn... —gimió su acompañante a un lado suyo en una mezcla entre aullido y quejido.

—Lo sé, amo. Lo sé.

—o—o—o—

—¿Les hemos dado esquinazo...?

—Eso parece, Gorila.

—Vale. Qué alivio...

—Kondō-san, sabe que ya puede dejar de cubrirnos, ¿verdad?

—Es que...

—...¿es que...? —corearon cuatro voces masculinas.

—Es que _no puedo_ levantarme...

—¿Por qué no?

Un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre los hombres por unos instantes, hasta que el Comandante del Shinsengumi pasó saliva por su garganta y río sin aire.

—Estoy que me meo. —Admitió.

De inmediato, una pierna se elevó por entre un lío de extremidades y un grupo de quejas, y una de las figuras enfundadas en los oscuros trajes con bordes dorados del Shinsengumi salió volando a estrellarse de cara con una rocosa pared.

Pronto, otras dos figuras fueron apartadas con algo de rudeza hacia los lados, rodando por tierra entre breves maldiciones.

—De nada. —Pronunció más alto e inexpresivo que cualquiera de ellos el único ajeno a los mandos de las fuerzas del orden y de la ley.

Que se hurgaba la nariz mientras encendía la pesada linterna en sus manos y alumbraba alrededor con bastante resuello.

—¿Por dónde salimos de aquí ahora...?

 _Sakata Gintoki_ , para quienes no lo conozcan. **(G: Estoy aquí todos los días, de lunes a viernes; los fines de semana podéis encontrarme en casa, y el resto del tiempo puede que nos veamos en el anime o en el manga. No podréis llamarme, pero nos veremos en vuestros corazones, _babies_. -Guiña-. / OK: -Se ríe de él-. / G: ... -vergüenza repentina-.)**

—Recuérdame cortarte la cabeza a ti también cuando salgamos de aquí, Yorozuya...

—No creo que eso sea necesario, Hijidiota-san. —Replicó Sougo señalando a algo cercano a donde se hallaba Gintoki, adherido a la pared y el techo...

—¡SAKATA-SAN! —Advirtió con un grito potente Kondo.

—¿A qué se debe el griterío? —El mencionado volteó hacia él a tiempo de esquivar unas zarpas que pasaron rozando su nuca. **(G: ¡HEY! ¿POR QUÉ ATENTAR CONTRA MI PERSONA ASÍ? ¡ESTABA DISFRUTANDO LA TRANQUILIDAD! / OK: Demasiada tranquilidad para ti ya. ;) No me agradezcas.)**

Los tres Shinsengumi vieron a Gintoki perder el color en el rostro y girar con rapidez hacia allí, alumbrando lívido a un ser reptante de brazos viscosos acabados en zarpas enormes de pantera negra. Su cuerpo era como de lagarto y sus patas, viscosas como sus brazos e igualmente peligrosas, se pegaban a la roca con una facilidad que las telarañas de Spiderm@n envidiaría.

—¿ _Más_ bichos de gelatina...? —cuestionó.

El _bicho_ del techo rugió y se tiró al suelo, haciéndolo temblar. Tenía un tamaño como el de los dragones de Komodo y destelleaba ligeramente con un tono grisáceo.

—No creo que esta cosa sea ciega como las gelatinas de antes... —opinó trémulamente Kondō, manteniéndose tras Sougo e Hijikata y con ambas manos cubriendo su entrepierna en la oscuridad.

De cualquier forma, el pelinegro olfateó el aire y compuso una expresión desasosegada al entender.

—Kondō-san... —murmuró con pesadez.

El Comandante soltó una pequeña risa apesadumbrada y Sougo aplaudió una vez para atraer la atención del Yorozuya y aquel viscoso ser de cuerpo escamoso.

—¡La linterna! —pidió.

Gintoki se la lanzó sin segundos miramientos y luego se vio forzado a saltar hacia atrás interponiendo su bokuto de madera entre su cuerpo y las zarpas del extraño bicho que acababa de atacarlo. De su garganta emergían ruidos de _Kh kh kh kh kh kh_ mientras se movía y con vibrantes ojos rojos volvía a arremeter contra el Yorozuya, rápido, esta vez tomando impulso con su cuerpo y usando su cola.

—¡Hola!, ¿una ayuda por aquí, Oogushi-kun? —pidió con ojos amplios, agachándose con un gruñido al estilo Matrix para esquivar una cola escamosa y pesada que pasó cortando el aire donde había estado él hace nada.

—¡Te he dicho... —Toshirou corrió a un lado del _dinosaurio amorfo_ (como lo había nombrado en su mente) **(S: Qué original... / H: Cierra la maldita boca, Sougo.)** y desenvainó su katana, clavándola hábilmente en uno de los pies del viscoso reptil—...que no me llames así!

Y este aulló largo y tendido, girando su cabeza hacia él y escupiendo una sustancia verdosa y humeante hacia su pecho.

—¡Tōsshi! —gritó de manera estrangulada Kondo.

—¡ESO SÍ QUE NO, DORI! —Gritó alguien.

Y una pequeña figura pasó volando a tiempo de derribar a Hijikata al suelo y dejar que ese escupitajo tóxico royera la piedra de la cueva, _quemándola_ y _fundiéndola_.

—¡¿Dori--?!

La-cosa-dinosaurio-gelatina alzó la cabeza quedándose quieta por el nombre y sus ojos parpadearon tornándose azules, y su enorme boca formó _¡¿una sonrisa?!_

—Sí. Es mi pejelagarto gris.

Mientras Kondo y Gintoki se reunían con cuidado cerca de Hijikata y el pequeño hombre, rodeando a "Dori", Sougo chasqueó la lengua acercándose más lentamente con la linterna.

 _"Un poco más y el puesto de Vice-Comandante habría sido mío._.."

Se mordió la lengua sin embargo cuando una piedra puntiaguda se clavó en uno de sus pies descalzos. **(H: Buen karma. / S: ¡Tsk!)**

—o—o—o—

Sintiendo una extraña cosa pegajosa y tibia rodeándole, apretándole, un delgado cuerpo se removió ligeramente y párpados pesados temblaron para abrirse —teniendo que hacer una fuerza enorme para lograrlo. Ojos zafiro se toparon con algo verde... verde, verde en todas partes. Y sus extremidades inmovilizadas por aquella sustancia densa se resistieron a obedecer las órdenes que su cerebro les daba de rebelarse y luchar para soltarse...

Con algo de alivio y sorpresa, notó su respiración normal a pesar de todo. Era extraño, pero podía respirar como siempre... Esa _gelatina_ no la ahogaba ni la asfixiaba...

" _¿Dónde estoy, sí...?_ " Intentando ver más allá de la gelatina verde que _definitivamente_ ya _NO_ quería probar pero que osaba acaparar la mayor parte de su campo de visión, la Yato entrecerró sus ojos. Más allá de la gelatina...

Ella pudo vislumbrar...

Su boca se abrió.

—¡SADAHA--

Y la gelatina, como despertando, de repente se le coló por la boca llenando su garganta, bajando por su faringe y expandiéndose por todos los recovecos de su cuerpo a una velocidad acojonante. Los ojos de Kagura se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó seguir respirando en vano, pues segundos más tarde volvía a perder la consciencia.

Sin embargo, llegó a oír un " _WOOF!_ " feroz y un " _¿Kagura...?_ " algo desorientado antes de que su mundo se tornara de nueva cuenta...

Negro.

—o—o—o—

 ** _Mientras tanto, más allá del Campamento de los Shinsengumi..._**

—¡TE ENCONTRÉ, GIN-S--...! ¿Ah?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? / ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

 **(? y ?: Ya iba siendo hora, Autora-san. / B: Es una buena aparición, ¿verdad...? Ja- Jaja... / ? y ?: Mejórala. / B: ¡SÍ! ¡Pero en el siguiente capítulo! -Se esfuma-.)**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 ** _OhporOdín._**

 **M** **e parece mentira que el fanfic vaya tomando forma y seriedad. ;u; Akdjdfudb, ¿qué pensáis? ¿Os va gustando? (Oh, joder, no quiero decepcionar a nadie con cómo continúe este fanfic...)**

 **¿Y los nuevos personajes quizás no tan nuevos del final? ¿Alguien se atreve a intentar adivinarlos?**

 **¡Cualquier crítica constructiva (positiva o negativa, todas las acepto) será bien recibida!**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡gracias por leer y saludos desde Júpiter! /Hearts/**

 **PD: Pues... Le he hecho algunas ediciones ligeras al fanfic al completo, y me gustaría agradecer a** _Kagura sakata_ **por haberme señalado ese ENORME desliz de haber puesto "yerno" en vez de "cuñado." En serio, gracias. /Bows/**

 **PD2: Estoy teniendo problemas para continuar esto... _¿Aiudah?_ Q.Q**


End file.
